Parts Unknown
by Jillian K
Summary: In the Wishverse, Spike is now in Willow's hands and Buffy will do anything to get him back. Darkfic BS, WX Completed
1. Default Chapter

Title: Parts Unknown  
Author: Jillian K.  
Disclaimer: BTVS is property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This fic is intended for entertainment purposes only.  
Summary: In the Wishverse the Slayer encounters one vampire that changes her life. Dark B/S   
Phase One - New York  
  
The chosen one possessed the strength of ten men and the heart of none. She was a precise, efficient killer that had long ago sacrificed her beauty to her calling. A jagged scar disfigured her upper lip and her long blond hair (once her pride) was unkempt and damaged beyond repair. She opted to tie behind in a careless braid held by a piece of twine. Her clothes too had suffered and the grey tank, fatigues and combat boots did little for her figure or former sense of style. They were merely necessities, just like the weaponry, in Buffy's lonely war.  
It she had taken the time to breathe and analyze her life she would have seen that she had no purpose for her struggle. Her mother was gone and her father never really cared.   
So, aside from a distant Watcher she was alone. This suited her fine because people were a liability to be used as bait for her. No. The mission was the most important thing. Nothing would distract her from her life's calling.  
She was in the city that never sleeps tracking down a few denizens from the NJ hellmouth. Her watcher had informed her that she needed to be in a town called Sunnydale but she wasn't one to pass up a chance for the East Coast and told her Watcher such. She would make her way to California, eventually.  
For now she had plenty to do.  
  
#############  
  
He watched her from afar. Like her predecessors she fascinated him. He was a sucker for the Slayer lore. After all, one human girl versus all the demons of the world. It was preposterous but it worked.  
But aside from her calling there was something else that attracted him to her. This girl was different from the others. She was...intense... and rather heartless. His type of girl.  
He wanted to fight her. He wanted to sink his fangs into her neck and suck the warm, metallic Slayer blood. He also wanted to shag her until she screamed of pleasure. Spike, as usual, was a mass of contradictions.   
Drusilla had sensed his inclination towards this particular Slayer. She at first had attributed towards his need to take down one of the Chosen ones. Eventually her well-developed sixth sense made her realize that this was more than simple predator instinct that drew him to the Slayer. Angry and full of accusations she'd left for parts unknown. At first he set out to find her but eventually he'd returned to learn a little more of one Buffy Ann Summers.  
For one thing the chit had one hell of a death wish. She fought like she couldn't care less if she lived or died. As much as he enjoyed a good fight his preservation instinct always reined him in. For her the sole focus was the fight and he wanted to exploit that to his advantage. This Slayer was one challenging, worthwhile opponent. He would enjoy taking her down.  
###########  
  
As usual she slept until late afternoon. Her body was tired from a particularly nasty Grrarl demon. She left her bed and headed for the shower to wash the dirt and blood she'd been to beat to take care of last night. The lukewarm water eased her aching muscles and returned her to the world of living somewhat.  
With a towel wrapped around her body she went to her old duffel bag. The articles of clothing were few and all were seriously worn out by her nightly activity. Yet, she could not bring herself to care and simply picked out faded jeans and a grungy denim jacket over a t-shirt with a hole in one sleeve.She arranged her hair in its customary braid and stuck a stake in her jacket pocket. She left her rented motel room without once having looked in the mirror.  
The first order of business was food. She really wasn't hungry but she had to keep her energy levels up otherwise some vamp was going to get the better of her.  
Not that she cared...much.  
For Buffy life was as such. She slayed therefore she was. There was little else to her. She had no friends. She had been taken out of school by the Council when she was fifteen and sent to the Cleveland Hellmouth to do her job. After Cleveland came Detroit and eventually New York. She liked the city best. She did not feel like such an outsider in Manhattan.  
Buffy stopped at a Mc.Donald's and bought a burger and a large coffee. With her purchase in hand she made her way to deserted playground and sat down on a bench.  
She drank her coffee between bites of burger. As usual the food had not taste. Since she was fifteen everything tasted of death.  
Buffy finished her meal but she made no movement to leave her spot. Her eyes were glued to the empty swings moving in the faint wind. She remembered her mother pushing her on one of those while her father watched. Sometimes it seemed like another life, like another girl.  
She left her seat suddenly and walked hurriedly out of the playground. Her expert eyes combed the premise to check if someone had caught her at this moment of weakness. Apparently no one had. She walked fast towards the cemetery. It was already dusk.  
###########  
He'd seen her. Spike had taken care to learn of her routine early on. As usual she looked almost fragile as her memories assailed her. Traces of the girl she'd been and buried were visible in this most vulnerable time of her day.  
He felt a slight pang in his non-beating heart. If he dared analyze it he could realize that he felt for this girl something a little more that violent lust. Yet, he wasn't ready for that just yet, so he ignored it and followed her to the cemetery. He was determined to make this the day when he would make his presence know to her.  
TBC. Please Read and Review. 


	2. Phase 2

Phase Two: Central Park  
  
She only found three vampires in the cemetery so she headed to the next hotspot: The Park. As usual the challenge was to find and dispatch as many demons as she could without alerting the public. She was aided by the fact that New Yorkers are rarely fazed even by oozing Mmsharrack demons on sidewalks.  
Her stake hit the creature in the eye and it tumbled back enough to allow her one well-placed kick in the chest. The demon crashed into a tree breaking a few branches in its wake. The Slayer used the momentum to go for the kill.  
The Mmmsharrack died slowly as large demons are wont to do. The Slayer stood over him and waited for its demise. She felt no pride at the kill. It was simply her assigned duty.  
When the creature was buried away, Buffy was drawn to the seemingly calm of the strawberry fields. The dark night called to her and she followed.  
And it was here that she first saw him.  
  
#########  
  
His platinum blond hair gleamed in the moonlight and that was the first thing that she zeroed on. That and the fact that he was a vampire.  
With her stake in hand she approached her next target.  
As she slowly neared him he could feel his blood quicken. This girl was definitely doing something to him He admired her confident stride and the predatory flash in her eyes that was visible even in the darkness.   
Spike licked his lips in anticipation. This was going to be fun.  
  
########  
  
Buffy was puzzled. The bleached-blond vampire just stood there awaiting her arrival. This was highly suspect and all her senses told her to wait for an attack.  
With her stake gripped tightly in her hand she faced the vampire.  
The moonlight illuminated his face and outlined the sharp angles. Moist red lips and eyes of an unknown color garnered her attention. For all his position as a bonafide enemy this vamp was a real beauty, she admitted.  
Finally Buffy stood right in front of the vampire. Her right hand lifted her stake and met with air as the vampire avidly managed to dodge her attack.  
The Slayer caught her balance, turned on her heel and launched at the creature again. This time she managed to knock him to the ground but just as she pounced on him he was back on his feet and she on the ground. Her blood boiled at the humiliating position. This over-agile vamp was going to be a challenge.  
But he wasn't attacking her, just her dignity.  
After ten or so minutes of trying to field the bloodsucker she was tired and her pride was in tatters. He on the other hand looked like he was having the time of his life. He had a smirk plastered on his face and ever so often he would let out a deep, baritone laugh. The sound goaded her on. She'd never forfeited and she wasn't about to start now.  
Finally, it was too much.  
"What the f*** are you doing?" The Slayer's loud cry carried all her frustration and anger at this infuriating vamp. She could not discern his intentions. He wasn't hurting her or even trying to. His actions were strictly self-defense. This wasn't a vampire's modus operandi at all.  
Spike's smirk became more pronounced. He loved her anger. It was an emotion that suited her well. He tried for more of that.  
"I'm gauging you. Trying to see your weakest point" Spike answered as he avoided yet another blow.  
The Slayer was livid. This 'creature' was beyond provoking her. She intensified her attack and managed to land quite a few hard blows. Spike answered with some of his own until they were both involved in the struggle.  
She had to admit that he was quite the opponent. She was having a hard time just keeping up with him. He'd gotten a few good punches in her left shoulder blade area that made her wince. Usually vampires gave her little struggle and she could take them down easy. Not so with this one.  
A swift uppercut landed the vamp in a bush. He rose to his feet and shook the needles from his leather duster.  
"Nice move pet. You got potential. I guess we'll just have to see. Right now I got to be somewhere else, so if you don't mind we'll call it a draw for tonight"   
And with that he turned and walked swiftly into the gloom, his leather duster trailing after his form.  
The Slayer stood there. She couldn't believe that he just walked away from their match. Part of her wanted to go after him and finish it once and for all. The other part wanted to get back to her room and soak the new aches away.  
Her tired muscles won and she slowly headed out of the park. She held her left arm close to her body. The Slayer body would heal swiftly, the Slayer pride would not until she faced the vampire again.   
Just who was he? She wondered.  
  
The dark and dense forest shielded the vampire from the Slayer's vision. He'd really enjoyed their little tussle and would like an encore soon. He had to admit that Buffy Summers was pretty good even by Slayer standards. He should know, he had taken down two but knew that this one would be a challenge.  
And he still wanted to shag her.  
  
TBC.   
  
Author's note: Thank you for your reviews. I am trying something new this time in this little prequel to "The Wish". I promise that there will be plenty of drama, romance and, of course, angst as two solitary beings learn that love and hate are both sides of the same coin.  
As for the person that asked about my other uncompleted fanfic the truth is that I am currently re-reading "Experimental" and "The Unexpected Variable" in order to get back into the flow of the story. I hate leaving things without finishing them so I will definitely get back to it in the near future.  
On a side note I appreciate encouraging reviews and constructive criticism. I will erase any personal affronts since I think that we should keep a modicum of respect among the ff.net community. That's all I have to say. 


	3. Phase 3

Phase Three   
  
Woodland Train Station - Bronx borough   
  
Another night and yet another cemetery. At least this one allowed her to take the number four back into the city. She was tired tonight and she hadn't even started.  
Her throat had been aching for days and she feared that she'd caught some sort of late winter bug. Whatever it was it wasn't the ideal for a night of slaying.  
The cemetery was damp and cool after an afternoon shower. Buffy sneezed as she caught whiff of a fresh funeral arrangement. She let her nose lead her to the newly dug grave.  
The occupant of said grave made his appearance some minutes later as a fledgling vampire. Buffy tensed her muscles and dug her stake from her jacket sleeve. This particular vamp looked like he'd been a professional football player in his former life. She knew that she was in for a challenge.  
And she was right.   
  
###############  
  
After an active ten minutes, the Slayer was nowhere near taking the vampire down. The creature was amazingly strong and agile. Not the best circumstances for a sick Slayer.  
Buffy lunged for the kill but the vampire used her momentum to throw her against a nearby grave. She hit it hard and cracked several ribs in the process. For a moment it was difficult to breathe but she wasn't about to fold to a measly vampire.   
The Slayer gets back to her feet in spite of the burning pain on her side. He stake had rolled out of sight and she hadn't bought a spare. She would have to make do with something else.  
The Vampire took one look at its wounded nemesis and knew that he had the upper hand. Although he had just been "born" he knew that this first kill was going to be quite special. He could already smell her blood as it flowed from her various open cuts.  
He could almost taste her.   
The bloodlust increased the creature's skill. He managed to grab the Slayer's thin neck as she struggle to throw him over her shoulders. His fangs tear at the skin around her throat as she gasps and intensifies her struggle. The vampire drinks deep as the Slayer weakens in his grasp.   
Suddenly the vampire explodes in a cloud of dust. Buffy sinks to the ground. The loss of blood has weakened her greatly. Her vision clouds and she knows no more.  
She cannot see that her savior is a bleached blond vampire in a black leather duster.  
  
#############  
  
Bsmt apartment -The Village  
  
He'd taken precautions. The Slayer's wrists and ankles are secured to the heavy bedposts so that she lies supine on the soft mattress. He cut away her jacket an shirt and bound her broken ribs with clean linen. He washed the dirt and blood from her various wounds but she remains unconscious. The bite marks are red and angry and he wonders why this makes him especially angry. He thinks that it is because the marks are not his own.  
Asleep, he can admire her. Even with the scar, her face is still beautiful. The soft lips are of particular interest to Spike as he wants to know just how they would taste.  
And yet this is not his focus. The woman that lies before him is pretty bad off. A fever burns in her brow and has turned her cheeks a deep red color. He knows that she is very sick and that her injuries have complicated her condition even further. Part of him wants to take her to the nearest hospital but another part does not want to let her out of his sight now that he finally has her here.  
So she remains with him.  
In his stash he has found some Tylenol with Codeine and he is administering a dose every six hours. He also runs a cool cloth through her face every few minutes of so just like his mother used to when he had a fever. That is all that he can do.   
As he was taking care of the Slayer's injuries he recognizes the irony of it all. In the past he had caused the death of two of them and know he was laboring to save another. Just what was it about this tiny girl in front of him?  
Why was she so different?  
Those questions remain unanswered as Spike continues to care for her.  
  
############  
  
On the fourth day she opens her eyes. They travel across the unfamiliar room and settle on the blond man in front of her.  
Her brain is too weary to asks questions and she simply asks for water which Spike readily provides and watches as she drinks.  
She coughs and sputters a bit but finally settles to quench her fever thirst. Her brow is damp with sweat and he knows that she has made it.  
As he gazes at her she notices the bonds and begins to struggle against them. Spike lets her, knowing that she cannot dislodge the thick bindings especially in her convalescent position.  
Finally she stops and waits to catch her breath before speaking.  
"Who are you? .... Why am I here?" her voice is rough and uneven.  
He waits a little before he answers.  
"You got hurt in a fight. I brought you here to fix you up"  
"Thank you then. Now let me go" she demanded.  
The vampire shake his head. "Not yet princess. Not for a long time"  
And with that he leaves leaving behind a rather alarmed Slayer.  
  
########  
  
When he returns he has a set of ankle chains in his right hand and what seems to be an old fashioned lace nightgown. Wordlessly he cuts off the Slayer's jeans leaving her only in her underwear and bandages. He then replaces her ankle bindings with the sturdy chains taking care to avoid being kicked with one of those strong legs.   
During this, Buffy remains silent and only gasps when he removes her jeans.  
When he has finished he stands in front of his prisoner.  
"Okay, luv this is what is gonna happen. I'm gonna free your wrist so that you can go to the loo and take care of whatever you have to take care of. I'm also gonna give you this nightgown to put on. If you do anything to get away I swear that I'll leave you in the buff and you're gonna have to go in a pot. I'm not playing games Slayer"  
Recognition settles in Buffy's eyes.  
"You're that vamp from the park" she states loudly.  
Spike nods. "The one and only luv. So take care not to upset me. Right now you are weak from your injuries and from being sick so I have the upper hand. Remember that"  
He released her wrist and pulled her from the bed. Her balance was off and she almost fell to the floor but he caught her. For a minute their gazes met and something moved in Buffy.  
With his help she hobbled to the windowless bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind her.  
"Knock on the door when you are ready to come out. When I open the door you have your hands in front of you when I can see them. If not you're gonna sleep in the bathtub"  
Alone in the tiny room, Buffy sat on the closed toilet lid. With her hand in her hands she pondered her situation. She was at the mercy of some unknown vampire that for some reason had yet to drain her. In addition she was at her weakest and could barely hold her body upright. This was not the time to challenge him.   
Within seconds she decided to play along with him to know and wait until she was at full strength. Then he would see.  
Minutes later she is back in bed wearing the nightgown. Spike has set a bowl of hot soup in the little table in front of her and the smell is irresistible as she is very hungry. With spoon in hand she sets to work on the food while eyeing her captor warily. He was just as focused on her but for entirely different reasons.  
  
TBC  
Author's note: Okay I know that I am bordering on the bondage level but bear with me. I kinda like that power shift between the Slayer and our favorite vamp. It won't last for long and I have a feeling that Buffy will soon find a way to turn the tables. Please R/R 


	4. Phase 4

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews. I also noticed the fact that I tend to go back and  
forth between past and present. This is because I'm so used to writing in first-person narrative  
that its difficult to get into the omniscient third-person. Anyhow, I will be sticking with the past  
from now on.  
Phase Four  
  
Bsmt apartment - The Village  
  
A routine was established in which the Slayer was always restrained in some form and Spike  
was always vigilant. He was aware that she was slowly regaining her formidable strength and if  
he wasn't careful she was going to get the best of him.  
  
She was suspiciously accepting of her situation which disturbed Spike somewhat. After all she  
and him were natural enemies but she treated him with little animosity even so far as thanking  
him whenever he fed her. It was enough to keep him on his guard.  
  
During the daytime she was restrained to a comfortable leather chair which was placed in front  
of the television set. He gave her total access to the remote except during "Passions" which he  
watched religiously. She got bathroom and shower breaks whenever she asked. In the evening  
he carefully tied her to the bed. He also put a few drops of laudanum in her nightly drink to  
make sure that she slept the full night if he had to go out. He didn't do so often and even chose  
to bag it so that he wasn't forced to hunt every night. It was strange that he no longer felt the  
need to do so ever since the main attraction was living in his home.  
  
She was silent for the most part but this really was not out of the norm. When he had been  
following her he had noticed that she rarely spoke to anyone outside so maybe this was her way.   
He was okay with that although he sometimes got very lonely so he would talk to her and she  
would listen. The vampire was not too satisfied with that and he wished that she would  
volunteer something about herself.  
  
But even with her silence he was beyond thrilled to have her. Everything that she did fascinated  
him so. The way she stood, how she moved gracefully even with the chains. How her golden  
hair curled at her shoulders. He knew that he was being foolish but he longed to possess her  
even more than he did. Spike wanted to own her to the very marrow.  
  
The vampire had never felt like this towards anyone before human or vampire. His absent dark-  
goddess had commanded his loyalty and adoration but what the Slayer did to him seemed...  
deeper somewhat.  
  
But he chose to avoid over-analyzing his reaction towards her. She was beautiful and her  
various scars made her more to his liking. Buffy was a fighter just like him even though she  
wasn't doing it at them moment she was still his adversary. His predator.  
  
One of the things that he took pleasure in was the fact that he could dress her as he chose. As  
she wasn't going out she had no need for street clothing. At first he had her wearing Drusilla's  
gauzy nightdresses in black and crimsom but it just wasn't her. So one evening after sedating  
her, he raided Victoria's Secret and returned with bags of lacy flowery nightgowns in sky blue,  
rose and virginal white. She went a little green at his selection, after all it was a far cry from her  
army surplus wardrobe but as she really wasn't in control so ...tough.  
  
So she wore his choice, ate what he gave her and submitted to his schedule. He controlled all  
aspects of her life except what was inside of her.  
  
Inside the Slayer raged at her imprisonment. She wanted to gauge the vampire's eyes out and  
bathe him in holy water but his shrewdness kept her restrained at all times. Even when she  
bathed she had her ankle restraints on and was locked in the bathroom. He kept anything that  
could be used as a weapon away from her. Buffy spent her days trying to find chinks in his  
carefully devised routine. Eventually she saw that her best chance lay in the early dawn when he  
felt into an exhausted sleep. She knew that he drugged her at night but if she could keep herself  
from consuming it she could stay awake until he fell asleep.  
  
So three and a half weeks after she became his unwilling guest the Slayer put her plan in motion.   
A while after dinner the vampire brought her a cup of hot chocolate in which he'd dropped about  
of teaspoon of laudanum. She drank it readily but asked to go to the bathroom to brush the  
chocolate from her mouth. He complied and in the privacy of the bathroom she set about  
forcing herself to retch the sweet liquid into the toilet as quietly as possible. She succeeded and  
indicated that she was ready to return to her bedroom..  
  
Spike secured her to the bed and she pretended to fall asleep. She could feel his gaze sweep  
through her form and the familiar little chill traveled through her body. After a few minutes he  
left and she opened her eyes and waited for dawning.  
  
Finally it was time. She pulled with all her might at the bedposts to which her wrists were tied  
to. The wood was of prime quality and would not dislodge quite so easily. Sweat poured from  
her at the exertion but eventually the bed gave and her wrists were free. She went to work  
immediately on the ankle restraints. The links would not bend to her strength and she realized  
that she would have to hop her way to freedom. Hopefully her Slayer balance would help her  
and she could keep the chains from clinking against each other.  
  
In retrospect she wondered why she simply hadn't gone into his room and staked him with a  
chair leg. It would have made things so simple and she wouldn't have to worry about making  
noise.  
  
Her room was not locked and she made her way to the familiar living room. In the dark, she  
tried to remember the position of each piece of furniture so as to avoid falling over anything.   
Slowly and carefully she made her way to the door. She tried the knob but it was locked and the  
key was nowhere in sight.   
She could try kicking it but she doubted that she could get her leg that high up without falling  
over. Fortunately she had planned for this and removed the two little flowered hairpins that he'd  
given her after she'd complained that her hair was always in her face. She had no experience in  
picking locks but she had plenty of perseverance and determination. She would get that door  
opened.  
Eventually her work paid off and the lock turned. She was free.  
  
She opened the door slowly to keep the hinges from squeaking. She could ready smell the cool  
early morning air. She was almost there.  
  
In her excitement she did not sense the wrought iron door that he had installed to keep her  
inside. When her ankle chains made contact with the iron the sound was enough to awaken her  
vampire captor. She knew that all was lost when the bright lights flooded the room and Spike  
stood before her... stark naked.  
  
TBC.  
  
Naughty Buffy. Whatever will happen to her I wonder? 


	5. Phase 5

Author's note: Let me know if I am getting a little too carried away with this. This fic seems to  
be writing itself and I am having so much fun but if it is disturbing anyone I'll tone it down.   
Promise.  
  
Phase Five  
  
Bsmt. apartment - The Village  
  
It wasn't a good day for the Slayer. Her escape had been foiled by Spike's foresight in installing  
an additional barrier door and her own blind exuberance in finding herself almost free. She had  
thrown caution to the wind and had crashed against the wrought iron bars alerting the vampire of  
her actions.  
  
Spike was livid and his anger gave him the additional surge of strength to take his captive Slayer  
down hard. Of course she responded and he got quite a few bruises to show for it but with her  
restrained ankles she was at a disadvantage. Eventually she lost her balance and he was able  
subdue her. He lifted her into his arms and Buffy gasped at the feeling of his bare skin against  
her body. Through the struggle she'd become aware of his 'attributes' and for some reason this  
elicited a strong reaction in her.   
  
He deposited her in her daytime chair. She was still using her freed arms to fight him and he had  
to strive to get the rope around her arms and torso. One broken nose (for him) later he finally  
succeeded in securing her.   
  
Spike sank to the floor in exhaustion. His nose was bleeding and he used his tongue to catch a  
few drops eliciting an "eeeww" from his captive.  
  
"Vampire...remember" he said roughly  
  
"Couldn't forget" she replied.  
  
She was calm now. He gazed upon her from his position on the floor. His anger fading  
gradually.  
  
At last he got his feet from under him. Wordlessly he went into his own bedroom and came  
back with an unadorned black case. Her eyes were on him as he opened it to reveal several  
menacing-looking syringes complete with needles and tiny bottles of what she guessed were  
sedatives.  
  
He expertly filled one of the smallest syringes with fluid and after getting rid of the tiny oxygen  
bubbles he injected the Slayer's arm through the ropes. Buffy sucked in air at the sting and  
within seconds she felt her muscles getting soft and her eyelids getting heavy.  
Spike stood in front of her.  
  
"I didn't want to do this to you. But you really left me no choice" he said softly as Buffy's  
vision blurred and the last thing she saw were his sad blue eyes.   
  
############  
  
When she awoke her situation had changed...for the worse. She was lying in her bed but her feet  
were no longer in the ankle chains but in heavy leather restraints that kept them bound together  
so that she would not be able to walk at all. There was a brand new shiny padlock that secured  
them even further. She would not be getting out bed without his assistance.  
But that wasn't the worse. The worse was that she found herself inside a heavy duty institutional  
straight jacket that kept totally immobilized.   
  
Buffy tried to pit her strength against the canvas but it would not give, even a little. Drained and  
disheartened she can only wait for him to come and free her.  
  
After what seems like hours he opens the door to her room. She notices that his face bears deep  
purple bruises especially around the nose area. She feels a small twinge of guilt but her  
displeasure at her brand new confinement offsets any other emotion.   
  
Her silent, accusing glare greets him and he smiles bitterly.  
  
"If looks could stake" he remarks  
  
This sets her off.   
  
"You can't keep me like this" she says harshly. "Its gonna screw up my circulation. If you want  
to kill me then do so. Feed on me until you choke on my blood. You'll be at the pointed end of  
another Slayer soon enough"  
  
He sits heavily by her side and peers at her face. Her eyes are flashing an angry green and this  
produces a quickening inside of him. Spike takes the Slayer's restrained body and sets to make  
her more comfortable by adding several pillows. He places a couple under her feet to give her  
some additional support. This would keep the circulation flowing.  
  
She tries to kick him with her manacled legs but he is quick to anticipate it and avoids her  
attack.   
  
"Do you really want me to tie you up any further?" he asks, annoyed at her persistence.  
  
She stops and mutters a barely audible "Bastard"  
  
"Right then. I'm gonna massage your legs to help the circulation along. I don't want you getting  
any blood clots. After that I will be carrying you to the bathroom and then I will remove the  
jacket so that you can tend to your needs. Unfortunately you made it so that you're going to  
have to hop around in there. I'm giving you only five minutes in there after which I will open  
the door. I want to see you sitting on the floor with your arms behind your back and facing the  
wall. Then I will come in to strap you and carry you back to the bed" he said carefully.  
  
The Slayer looked on him horrified. He continued  
  
"If you don't collaborate I'll leave the door open and you won't have any privacy even when you  
bathe"   
  
He waited until his words sunk in. When she didn't reply he lifted her off the bed and did  
everything he had described. When her five minutes where up, he opened the door to find her on  
the floor in the position that he had indicated. He placed the jacket around her and inserted her  
arms in the appropriate sleeves. When she resembled a cocooned butterfly he carried her to her  
bed and replaced the pillows once more to make her as comfortable as possible.  
  
His gentleness bothered Buffy. Even though she was heavily restrained she really wasn't in pain  
and it was only her pride that was severely hurt. Part of her wanted him to be the violent beast  
that all vampires carried inside. She wanted to hate him so that she could erase the image of his  
nude form out from her mind's eye. She wanted to quench whatever was burning inside of her.  
  
She wanted...him.  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's note: Please R&R. I'm a little uneasy with this chapter. 


	6. Phase 6

Author's note: Oh Ye of little patience. I will get to the romance soon enough. For now  
this is all about the UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)  
  
Phase Six  
  
Tribecca  
  
Spike walked the moonlit streets of the popular Manhattan neighbor aimlessly. He  
needed a chance to get away from his beguiling captive.  
  
Things had been uncomfortable between them ever since her failed escape. There was a  
new layer of tension between them due in part to the modifications that he had made to  
keep the Slayer by his side.  
  
Seeing that the straight jacket was neither safe nor practical he only used it when it was  
completely necessary and whenever he was away, like tonight.  
  
As strong as Buffy was, her body wasn't designed to be safely immobilized for long  
periods of time. With Drusilla this had not been an issue due to her lack of circulation  
but he had to be careful with the human Buffy Summers.  
  
He'd managed to acquire a second-hand hospital bed complete with leather five-point  
restraints to keep his Slayer comfortable yet secured. He reinforced the bindings with a  
strong chain that snaked around her body and was held down with heavy padlocks.   
  
To ease any possible cramping he massaged her body regularly and this is where the  
difficulties lay.  
  
Running his hands through her soft warm skin he became acquainted with every single  
groove and plane of her body just like a lover would. Her texture fascinated him and in  
more than one occasion he had to stop to get his own body's response under control. It  
was quickly becoming an issue.   
  
What was truly confusing that she did not seem to object to his touch even when he got  
close to her most intimate parts. The Victorian in him would not let him go any further  
as he was not about to take advantage of her helplessness. No, he preferred his partners  
to be willing participants.   
  
But he could not seem to fight his growing attraction to her. He was now sleeping in a  
cushioned chair by her bedside to keep her from trying to run away again. Initially, she  
really objected to her total lack of privacy but eventually grew accustomed to having him  
there. She had even begun to respond to his many questions regarding her life before  
becoming th Slayer-du-jour. Whether it was from boredom or because she was afraid of  
what else he might do, he was pleased that she was finally talking to him.   
  
Spike sat on a bus bench and put his blond head in his hands. Even now he felt a need to  
run home and be with her. This wasn't part of his plan. He wanted to own and control  
the Slayer and not be owned and controlled by her.  
  
What the hell was happening to him? All that angst that he was beginning to resemble  
the souled poofter back in LA.  
  
He was going to have to do something about that.  
  
#############################  
  
Bsmt. apartment –The Village  
  
  
As for her part the Slayer was having a very intense dream.  
  
Bored, completely immobilized and sedated she had fallen asleep just as soon as he left.   
The dream had taken right back to where she was. Restrained in bed and hot from the  
heavy canvas. Her body was damp with perspiration but there was nothing she could do  
to relieve her discomfort and she set herself to wait for him to return.  
  
At last her door opened and he walked in. Dressed in black from head to toe his eyes  
traveled to her imprisoned form. Their eyes met and she could not keep her own from  
beckoning to him.   
  
The vampire answered her silent appeal and approached the bed. He stood in front of her  
with his hands at his sides. This upset her to no extent. She wanted his cool hands on her  
burning skin.   
  
A small cry of disappointment escaped from her lips and she turned her head away. She  
wanted to cry and vent her frustration. Her pride had taken a backseat to her need.  
  
At last he placed both his hands on her canvas covered torso. With hardly any effort he  
turned her on her stomach to get at the jacket's reinforced straps.  
  
Ever so slowly her released one by one. The pressure decreasing as he worked and she  
expressed her gratitude in the scattered little sighs that escaped her. When he undid the  
last clasp he turned her around once more and unwrapped her arms. Finally he pulled the  
jacket off her and she was free.  
As per established routine he set to work on her cramped muscles. His fingers began  
kneading at her arms restoring the circulation. Then he moved to her shoulders and  
Buffy almost purred at the sensation. His hands stilled at coming into contact with the  
tiny row of front buttons that held her nightgown closed. His eyes met hers and  
requested her permission. She nodded almost imperceptibly and he manipulated each  
button until her gown was fully opened and her body easily accessible to him.  
Spike leaned over and placed tiny kisses along her collar bone. She arched her body  
invitingly. His lips skimmed over her uncovered chest and trailed down her belly. The  
anticipation built until he reached the lower part of her torso. He asked permission once  
more and she granted it willingly readying her body for his...  
  
##########  
  
Spike entered his home. It had begun to rain and he was soaked through. He pulled off  
the leather coat and dropped it on the floor. The black shirt followed as did the muddy  
boots.  
  
He got a towel from the bathroom and towel dried his hair until it was a damp disarray of  
curls and waves. He hung the towel in a nearby chair and went to check on her.  
  
She was fast asleep face down. Spike considered leaving her like that but since it could  
cause some nerve damage, he decided to strap her down on the bed instead.  
  
He approached the bed without making a sound. Hopefully he would be able to change  
her restraints without waking her. Carefully, he opened the leather straps in the back of  
the jacket and pulled the canvas off her very slowly. The heavy sleep brought on by the  
drugs remained interrupted. He noted that her body was soaked with sweat. He would  
give her extra time to bathe tomorrow.  
  
Spike transferred her sleeping form to the restraining bed. He removed the leather ankle  
restraints and cuffed each foot to the bed. He then secured the chest belt and added a  
padlocked chain. He picked up her right hand and buckled it into its appropriate cuff.   
The left hand he held a little longer as he checked her pulse for any abnormalities. Her  
heart was beating strong and he placed a soft kiss on her hand before securing it.  
  
He stood before her. The yearning naked in his face. It would be so easy to take  
advantage of her right now. To force himself on her to abate his inner turmoil. His body  
shook with need and he had to force himself to take his place on the padded chair by her  
side unaware that her dreams were also his.  
  
TBC. 


	7. Phase 7

Author's note: Time to add a few more layers to this story (it can't all be about Buffy and Spike,  
after all) Please R&R. I am feeling very neglected due to the lack of reviews.  
Phase Seven  
Sunnydale (Wishverse version).   
  
Any semblance of human life has almost been obliterated. Stores and restaurants are boarded  
up. Residences have long since been abandoned. Traffic is at an almost standstill. The place  
would be a veritable ghost town if not for the vampires, demons and other supernatural entities  
had made the area their own. The city that housed the most prominent hellmouth in the world  
had long since become the hotspot of this dimension  
  
A ragtag team assembled by the inactive watcher, Rupert Giles, patrolled the boundaries of  
Sunnydale in an effort to assist anyone that had been unable to escape when the invasion had  
begun. Unfortunately, they were routinely outdone by the demon population and its leader: the  
vampire known as Master.  
  
Giles' allies were dropping daily. They weren't meant to be involved in this. Only one person  
in the entire world has the strength to deal with this and Giles has been trying to contact her for  
quite some time...  
  
"Yes, I understand, but it's imperative that I see her. Here... Well, when will you...? You are  
her watcher, I would thing she'd at least check in to... Yes. I am aware there is a great deal of  
demonic activity in the North East. It happens, you know, that Sunnydale is on a Hellmouth...it  
is so. Just give her the message... if you ever see her again" The former librarian ends the  
conversation and turns his cell phone off. He uses a cloth to wipe his glasses. It was useless.   
Buffy Summers would not be coming to Sunnydale anywhere in the near future. Heaven only  
knows where she was now.  
  
##################  
  
Bsmt apt. The Village  
  
At the moment the Slayer's attention was fully taken up by the enormous breakfast that her  
vampire captor had set in front of her this morning. Eggs, bacon, sausage, Wheatabix, fried  
bread and....black beans were set in plates on top of the little table that attached to her hospital  
bed. Spike had always provided her with needed sustenance but he had obviously gotten carried  
away with this meal.  
  
She looked at him questioningly. He shrugged.  
  
"What you have before you is a typical English breakfast sans the mushrooms. I know that you  
don't like those" he said almost shyly.   
  
Buffy was stunned. What was up with him anyway?  
  
He quietly removed the thick leather strap across her torso but leaves the wrist restraints on.   
This is already routine for her. She lifts her upper body as much as she can so that he can place  
the pillows that will hold her upright while he feeds her. At first she found this activity  
humiliating but now it doesn't even register anymore. She worries that she is getting  
accustomed to this type of treatment, even accepting it. He has her so throughly that she is not  
only not questioning his dominance and she's even having erotic dreams about it.  
  
Feeling a little disgusted with herself, she begins working on her meal. It is surprisingly good,  
especially the toast. He lets her drink cold milk through a straw between bites. She asked for  
coffee but he said that milk was better for her.  
  
When she is finished, Spike took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. He returned seconds later with  
her ankle bindings and straight jacket in tow. The vampire unbuckled her feet from the bed  
straps and quickly replaced them with the heavier bindings that effectively hobbled her. With  
her feet secured he moved to her upper body and unbuckled the wrist straps. The Slayer sighed  
as he forced her arms once again into the uncomfortable restraining device. She was really  
weary of the straight jacket but he refused to use anything else to transport her from one room to  
another.  
  
He carried her to the bathroom and deposited on the floor while he removed the jacket. He  
never removed the leg bindings and she was hard pressed to move around the tiny room without  
losing her balance. When he was done, he left not without locking the door from the outside. It  
would be a good twenty minutes before he returned.   
  
As usual the bathtub had been filled with warm water. Her soap, shampoo and towel were all  
within easy access. After a bit of maneuvering she managed to climb into the tub. The water  
easing all her tired muscles. She only allowed herself a few seconds to soak before he went to  
work on lathering her body and shampooing her hair. Twenty minutes was barely enough time  
to get anything done and she didn't want him to come in to find her nude in the tub.  
  
Her legs were a challenge to wash. She had to bend them a certain way in order to run the soap  
through her feet. The leather bindings were reinforced with a heavy padlock that did not seem to  
rust in the water. Whatever it was it made bathing extremely difficult.  
  
At last she was done and she quickly toweled her body dry. The Slayer donned a fresh  
nightgown and sat on the floor facing the wall just like she always did. A few minutes later he is  
back and expertly places the jacket back on to carry her back to the bed. He carefully lays her  
across it. She knows that she will be strapped back into the bed and will spend the day lying  
within its confines just at she has done for the past few weeks. Buffy waits but he makes no  
move to secure her. She is worried as any change does not usually bode well for her. At last he  
speaks.  
  
"I think that you might have gotten a little too tired of the bed by now. We're going to try the  
living room again but if you try anything you will be back here to stay"  
  
She kept herself from cringing at his words. He was right. She was sick of this room which he'd  
kept her ever since the night of her failed escape. The living room and TV would be a  
welcomed change.  
  
He removes the jacket and replaces it with the familiar wrist cuffs and chain that she'd initially  
used. Her hands are locked behind her back but the chain is long enough that it will not cramp  
her shoulder muscles. This pleases her to no end as it demonstrates that she'd regained some of  
his trust. Finally, because the heavy restraining was beyond humiliating. It was downright  
sadistic at times.  
  
Spike takes her to the comfy TV chair and she sinks to it gratefully. The heavily curtained  
basement room seems brighter somehow and she is glad to be out of her stuffy bedroom. He  
gives her the remote and settles on a nearby sofa with a paperback book. He still doesn't trust  
her enough to leave her alone but it's a start.  
  
With the remote and hand and vampire companion nearby, Buffy settles to enjoy the dubious  
wonders of daytime television.  
  
TBC.  
1. 


	8. Phase 8

Author's note : Thank you for all your reviews it makes me want to write faster (and I am  
averaging a chapter per day).   
  
Phase 8  
  
Sunnydale (Wishverse version)  
  
The Bronze   
  
There were vampires everywhere. A veritable gathering of the creme of the Hellmouth's undead  
population and all of them were celebrating while a few terrified human captives looked on.   
They knew that they would be dinner soon enough.   
  
Through the throng a couple slowly made their way to the back of the club. As they went they  
were eagerly greeted by the other vampires. This particular pair is famous and influential. They  
are the Master's trusted generals. Willow and Xander.  
  
Two vampire guards parted the heavy velvet curtain separating their leader's lair from the rest of  
the room. Willow stepped in followed closely by her mate.  
  
The leather-clad vampiress approached the high backed chair and dropped a slight curtsy in  
greeting. Xander simply nodded. The master vampire smiled at his favorites in return.   
  
"Ahh... Xander... Willow. Any news from the streets?"  
  
Xander licked his lips and began his report. "Had a prime kill... and old crush actually but that  
wannaslay librarian showed up. A sad loss"  
  
The Master growled slightly. The watcher was more than an annoying pest. "He'll be dealt with  
soon enough" he said prophetically and motioned for Xander to go on. The younger vampire  
complied.  
  
"The weird thing was that she kept mentioning the name Buffy. She said that we had to get  
Buffy here. Isn't that the name of the slayer?"  
  
Willow giggled. "Oooh Buffy. Scary"  
  
Her lover agreed but the Master was hardly amused.  
  
"This girl spoke of summoning the Slayer to Sunnydale... And you let her live?"  
  
Xander swallowed knowing that they had committed a grave error.  
  
"They had crosses..." he stammered.  
  
"Enough!" the ancient vampire pounded his fist into the chair's arm. Willow cringed but the  
Master continued  
.  
"You find that girl and kill her before she contacts the Slayer. We cannot risk her presence in  
the Hellmouth. If you fail, Ill see you both kissing daylight"  
  
Xander bristled at the words. He hated feeling threatened.  
  
"We know that the Watcher has been trying to summon the Slayer to Sunnydale for the past  
several weeks. Rumor has it that she's gone missing in NY and not even her Watcher knows  
where she is" he said carefully.  
  
Willow nodded. "Yes. They think that she's met with an unfortunate end but that for some  
reason no replacement has been called. For all purposes the world is Slayer-free" she volunteers  
hoping to diffuse his anger.  
  
The Master vampire considered carefully. "Even so I want this girl dead. I'll not have her  
setting the Slayer on us"  
  
Willow and Xander bowed and left to do their master's bidding. Buffy Summer's would not be  
coming to Sunnydale if they could help it.  
  
######  
  
Bsmt apt. The Village, NY  
  
The Slayer rolled her head and tried to relieve the growing pressure on her shoulder blades.   
She's had her hands restrained behind her back for several hours and it was really doing a  
number on her muscles. She can already feel a killer headache coming on.  
  
Her vampire warder was fast asleep in the sofa with his book beside him. She thought of waking  
him but her pride prevented her from asking for his assistance. And anyhow it was only a little  
discomfort. She could wait.  
  
A sharp pain assailed her senses and settled in her right shoulder. She bit her lower lip and  
wriggled a little but the pain only increased until she couldn't help but release a loud gasp.  
  
Spike awoke instantly. His anxious eyes found Buffy and he was by her side within a second.  
  
"What's wrong? What's happening?" he questioned frantically.  
  
"Cramp" the Slayer replied between gasps of pain.   
  
Spike ran to his room and retrieved a set of keys. His hands shook as he set to free the Slayer  
from her bonds. Her shoulders were trembling with the strain and the pain was not abating.   
  
Spike lifted her to his arms and carried her back to her bed.   
  
He laid the Slayer on her belly and quickly pulled her nightgown off. He set his cool hands to  
ease the muscle pains. Eventually the Slayer's pain become manageable and disappeared  
altogether.  
  
The vampire breathed a sigh of relief but continued with his ministrations. He felt so guilty for  
neglecting her so. Eventually he became aware that she was completely nude. Spike tried to  
swallow the pressure building in his throat.  
  
The realization hit her at the same time and a slight thrill ran through her body. It was surreal  
and dreamlike. Her imagination had played so often with this moment and now it was finally  
happening.  
  
Spike's hands expanded the circles he'd been kneading into her back. As his hands gradually  
covered more of her skin's surface her anticipation built. At last his fingers were stroking the  
sides of her breasts and Buffy gasped again, this time of pleasure and not pain.  
  
Ever so slowly she turned around and he was presented with the rest of her body. She was  
glorious just as he'd known she would be. His hands skimmed through her breasts. She noticed  
that they were trembling and this pleased her tremendously. He was as affected as she was.   
  
His hands fell still. Spike's blue eyes bored into Buffy's green ones. There was the appeal, at  
last.  
  
A few intense moments in which neither made a sound. This was an important moment between  
them. It was tentative trust, desire and something else that neither dared name.  
  
He initiated the kiss but she deepened it. It was one of those earth- shaking affairs that left both  
wanting more.  
  
When bodies finally came together it seemed so natural. Slayer and Vampire, Predator and Prey,  
Prisoner and Captor; all were just superficial roles for two beings that felt the need to connect  
through it all and did so willingly. Neither knew yet just how much it that one action would  
come to change their lives forever.  
  
TBC.  
  
Please R and R. 


	9. Phase 9

Author's Note: Once more thank you so much for all your kind reviews. Its nice to  
know that someone is enjoying your work. Keep'em coming and I promise to write  
faster:). Now we are getting deeper into the B/S relationship. It won't always be pretty  
or uncomplicated but it will be intense. And yes, they will get to SunnyD soon enough  
to face that other couple.  
  
Phase 9  
  
Bsmt. Apt. The Village, NY  
  
Buffy awoke to the familiar feeling of pressure of being bound but this time something  
was different. Her body was not held by her much-hated straight jacket or chains but  
something softer and more pleasing to the touch. Without opening her eyes she  
recognized her lover's now familiar weight. She was ensconced within his arms and one  
of his legs was wrapped around her torso.  
  
It was strange but she felt something akin to happiness settle on her. She guessed it was  
the aftermath of having connected to another being in such a matter that there were no  
longer any boundaries between their forms. Spike's body was now simply an extension  
of hers. He'd given it to her last night.  
  
After a moment her eyes opened and settled on the sleeping vampire. She was pleased to  
see that he'd looked utterly exhausted. She'd done her best to wear him out and he'd  
returned the favor.  
  
With tentative fingers, Buffy touched a soft curl that had fallen across his brow. He  
stirred a little but did not awaken. The Slayer pouted and tried to dislodge her body from  
his. This succeeded in bringing her vampire lover back to life who almost immediately  
wrapped her in a warm hug and a searing kiss.  
  
Buffy loved the feel of his mouth and how he gave so much on himself with a simple  
kiss. Spike seemed to appreciate them just as much as he carefully explored the recesses  
of her mouth. The taste of her drove him crazy.  
  
When they finally parted, the vampire gave her a goofy grin.  
  
"So, what do you want for breakfast?" he inquired with a hint of amusement.  
  
Buffy laughed out loud. It was such an absurd thing to ask a person after having spent a  
absolutely wild night with them. Then again Spike was never predictable.  
  
"You. I want you for breakfast, lunch and dinner. And then some" her tone was light.  
  
"My wish is your command" he promised while nibbling on her earlobe  
  
"What? You are not going to chain me up again?" she asked teasingly.  
"Don't need to" he answered in the same tone. "You're all mine now"  
  
"And you are mine" she added.  
  
" I'm your faithful servant and your willing slave. Chain me to your bed... to your body.   
Don't ever let me be free. My Slayer and mistress" his words, although light, had serious  
undertones.  
  
His words thrilled her because their fledgling relationship had been all about his  
controlling of her. She'd been his captive which he'd kept restrained like a disobedient  
animal. This had goaded her pride but had also taken her out of the role of the Slayer and  
by being deprived of her shield she'd relied of Buffy the woman to see her through. In a  
way Spike had forced her to reconnect to herself and for that she was grateful. Still, she  
did appreciate that he was willing to do the same for her. It did a lot for her damaged  
ego.  
  
They cuddled closer. Both were aware that this was going to be a challenging and  
difficult relationship. He was a vampire and she a Slayer. They were from different  
sides of life but they would find a way to resolve the conflicts or at least that's what they  
chose to tell themselves for now.  
  
#######  
  
Sometime in the afternoon both the Slayer and her vampire left their bed. Buffy wanted  
to get out after her long confinement and Spike would be accompanying her. Neither had  
mentioned if she would return to her own home or simply move her things to his. Spike  
was hoping for the latter but he didn't want to push her. He would let her set her own  
pace even if he had to do without her for periods of time.  
  
The Slayer took a long, invigorating shower while Spike ordered pizza for her. After  
hanging up the phone he went to his own room to find suitable clothing for her amidst his  
own. He'd cut of the clothing she'd come in and he had only bought her nightgowns.   
Finally he located a pair of sweat pants that he'd placed in the dryer a bit too long and  
had shrunk to Buffy size. He'd also provided her with one of his regulation black shirts.   
  
When Buffy emerged from her shower she found the clothing laid up on the bed and was  
very pleased to finally have something to wear that wasn't a frilly nightdress. She was  
really going to take all of those and burn them as soon as she could.   
  
Buffy entered the kitchen to find Spike setting the table. A steaming pizza had just been  
delivered and was awaiting them in the counter. He held the chair out for him and she sat  
down to enjoy. They ate their meal in comfortable silence. Spike alternated pizza bites  
with swallows of micro waved pig's blood.   
  
With one of their hunger's sated, they went to the living room and laid entwined on the  
couch. There was a lot for them to discuss but neither wanted to break the mood that had  
settled over them. After some time, Buffy broke the silence.  
  
"I need to go home" she stated simply.  
  
Spike nodded. He'd suspected as much but it still hurt.  
  
"You could...stay here" he asked  
  
The Slayer considered carefully. She could stay and settle into his life just as she had  
been doing so far. This was very tempting but she really didn't want to push it for now.   
She needed some time by herself to think things through and see how they were going to  
fit together.  
  
She told him as much and he seemed to understand her reasons. Maybe someday soon  
she would be ready to move in with him but there needed to be a lot more discussions  
before then.  
  
At last it was nightfall and the Slayer and Vampire left the apartment together. They  
were holding hands as if trying to stand together to face whatever fate had in store for  
them. Both of them knew that whatever it was it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
  
  
TBC Next stop Sunnydale. 


	10. Phase 10

Author's note: Thanks ever so much for your reviews. I'm flattered that you want the chapters  
longer but with my job and personal life time is at a premium. I usually write after midnight and  
finish a chapter around 1:30 am or just before I fall asleep on the screen. I don't have the energy  
to write longer chapters but I do try to write everyday. This is also the reason why there are  
sometimes errors with my tenses and grammar. I just don't have the time to edit beyond taking a  
cursory glance at what I've written. For that I apologize. Some of you have inquired about what  
will happen in the plot the only thing that I know for sure is that B&S will soon be joining the  
Wishverse's version of the Scooby gang soon enough. That should be fun to write. Please keep  
on reading a reviewing. It really helps a lot. Enjoy.  
Phase 10  
Studio apt. Lower East Side  
Buffy's one room Lower East side studio was not what Spike expected from the girl that was  
humanity's sole defender against the demon world.   
  
The tiny studio was bare with only a bed and a couple of chairs for comfort. Clothes and shoes  
lay strewn about each of these items. A truly horrendous green shag carpet expanded the length  
and width of the room. The tiny kitchen area featured an ancient refrigerator and a two-burner  
hotplate that stood in the counter next to the rusty kitchen sink. An orange was the lonely  
resident of the refrigerator. The fridge only housed ice.  
  
Spike explored the place while Buffy used the bathroom. He couldn't fathom his beautiful  
Slayer living in such conditions. She seemed neglected and he longed to take care of her. If she  
would just let him.  
  
Buffy emerged from the bathroom with her hair in its customary tight braid. Spike wrinkled his  
nose, he preferred her hair loose and flowing about her shoulders. The Slayer ignored his  
reaction, he'd better get used to the idea that she wasn't the lace and flowers girl that he'd forced  
her to be when she was his prisoner. There was nothing feminine or girly about her. She was a  
warrior.  
  
Upon her invitation, Spike sat on her bed with Buffy at his side. He looked about the  
undecorated walls and single shuttered window with something akin to pity in his eyes. His two-  
bedroom furnished apartment was leagues away in comfort from this dreary little room.   
  
"Why do you live like this?" he asked quietly.  
  
Buffy considered for a moment.   
  
"This is just a place to crash. It's not home" she answered truthfully.  
  
"Where is home?"  
  
The Slayer turned away from his searching eyes. Home hadn't been a reality since her mother  
died and her father all but abandoned her.   
  
"Nowhere" she said in a barely audible tone.  
  
Spike felt something break inside. He longed to hold her and let the pain and loneliness of her  
life melt into his.   
  
"With me then" he voiced wholeheartedly. Buffy turned to look at him and caught a glimpse of  
his heart in his eyes. He was offering more than a place to live, he was offering her another way  
to live. One where she would be part of something more than herself and her calling.  
  
It was a lot to trust in but at the end it was what she wanted. After a long hug and kiss they set  
about packing her clothing and other personal items.  
  
When they were nearly done, Buffy checked under the bed for a missing boot only to come in  
contact with the phone and a furiously blinking answering machine. With a resigned sigh, she  
pressed the button that would play the messages. Her watcher's loud English tones boomed  
across the tiny studio.  
  
"Buffy... Buffy Summers. It is imperative that you contact me at the number which you are  
familiar with. There has been some developments that require your immediate presence in  
Sunnydale" bleeeep.  
  
"Miss Summers this is the second time I've called only to hear this infernal machine. Contact  
me right away. It is a matter of grave importance" bleep.  
  
"This is my third message in twice as many days. You must travel to Sunnydale immediately  
and get in touch with Rupert Giles. He requires your assistance"bleep  
  
"Summers the hell mouth situation has gotten out of control. You must leave for California  
right away. The vampire known as Master has taken control of the city of Sunnydale and  
threatens to expand into other areas. You must remedy the situation. The fate of the world  
depends on it" bleep.  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer stood before her vampire lover with a heavy but determined heart. She  
couldn't be immature about it anymore. She had to go.  
  
Spike knew what her decision was before she even formulated it. He also knew what his would  
be.  
  
Wherever she went, he would follow even if it was to the mouth of hell.  
  
################  
  
On the road. NY- California  
  
Spike stretched his weary muscles as they entered yet another Motel 6. Buffy was tired and he  
could not drive during daytime so they routinely found a room before the sun's rays became an  
issue.  
  
After paying up front and securing a key, the couple went to their assigned room. She was eager  
for a warm shower. He wanted the bed.  
  
Both gave the room a brief once over to make sure not beasties lurked about anywhere. On her  
way to the shower Buffy removed her clothing which instantaneously reinvigorated the sleepy  
vamp. He made quick work of his own clothing and set out to join her under the warm spray.  
  
Buffy greeted his intrusion eagerly. In truth she'd set out to tempt him and was glad to see how  
quickly he'd responded. He didn't disappoint.  
  
His hands traveled the expanse of her wet body. The long elegant fingers pressing alternatively  
stroking and pressing into the most intimate parts of her body.  
  
Buffy loved it. The contrast in temperature between the warm water and his cool fingers made  
her shiver with pleasure. He took the soap from her hand and slowly washed the accumulated  
road dust from her skin. She closed her eyes and lost herself to the sensation. Spike knelt in  
front of her to get at her lower part of her body. His soapy hands caressing her the backs of her  
legs as his own body rubbed against her. Slowly, he made his way upward until he was once  
more standing facing her. His lips pressed against her neck and he lapped at the bite mark from  
another vampire. For a second she wondered how his own mark would feel on her neck. She  
knew that it would not be an act of violence but of possession and love. Without thinking she  
cocked her head and offered her neck.  
  
Spike fell back. His eyes were glued to that vulnerable spot and he felt the stirring of bloodlust.   
After an uncertain moment, he managed to push it back. Her questioning glance was answered  
by a brief shake of his head. They weren't ready for that yet.  
  
The Slayer bordered on disappointment. She felt rejected somehow and grabbed the towel that  
was hanging on the rack next to the shower. The towel went around her damp body and she  
quickly pushed back the plastic curtain and stepped out.  
  
Spike looked after her. He had been afraid that she would misinterpret his actions. It wasn't  
that he didn't want to claim her. God knew that it would make him deliriously happy. It was  
that he had a suspicion that she didn't understand the implications behind the act. Claiming was  
akin to marriage in the vampire world. Spike had not claimed any of his former lovers. The  
romantic Victorian in him had wanted to wait until he was certain that his mate would be for  
life. Buffy was for life and he wanted her to realize it before he put his mark on her.  
  
He could only hoped that she would understand. Without bothering to dry himself, the vampire  
went after the Slayer knowing that he could lose her altogether.  
  
TBC 


	11. Phase 11

Phase 11  
Sunnydale (Wishverse Version)  
  
The warm California sun was a welcomed visitor to the remaining human population of the  
Hellmouth. It brought a few hours of normalcy to the demon- infested city. For the group  
dubbed the "Whitehats" by their enemies this was a time to count their losses and prepare for the  
coming night.  
  
Giles, Larry, Nancy and Oz made up Sunnydale's sole line of defense. After the Harvest the city  
had been declared in state of emergency and summarily left alone. Necessity and deep seated  
determination had led the four individuals to take the mantle of protectors. Together they had  
seen friends and loved ones fall and rise again as vampires. It was a hard, harsh life but there  
was no other alternative as long as the Slayer was absent from this parts.  
  
They were strong. They were a team. They lived with the knowledge that they were probably  
die soon.  
  
Oz took the wretch from Nancy and set about tightening the insides of the van. It was very  
important that this vehicle was in prime condition since it often provided their only means of  
escape. To ensure this, he made it a point every morning to check the car for any damages or  
malfunctions.  
  
Nancy had volunteered to assist him in this and although she knew very little about cars, she  
provided him with much needed companionship. It was a time to reconnect and remind  
themselves that they were still alive even through the death that surrounded them.  
  
"If you weren't here. Where would you be?" she inquired lightly.  
  
Oz smiled. She really meant: Where would you go if you could run away? They all thought of  
just taking off sometimes. Only duty and loyalty kept them here.  
  
"Dunno... maybe Seattle"  
  
She made a gagging sound. "Seattle? Doesn't it rain six days out of every seven there? Why  
would you want to go there except to drown?"  
  
"Maybe it would be interesting. You know? Waking up everyday knowing that you just had to  
have an umbrella. And that you didn't have to worry about SP15 or sunstroke. It could be fun"  
he added  
  
Nancy shook her head. "For me Vegas would be fun or maybe NY. Yes, definitely NY. I could  
go for a city that never sleeps"   
  
They were both quiet knowing the truth behind that statement. She was scared to death of the  
dark and would always be even if she managed to survive this.  
  
The knowing silence became uncomfortable so Nancy resumed the conversation.  
  
"The Slayer is in NY. Giles says that she doesn't want to come here. I can't blame her even if it  
is her duty"   
  
Oz put the wretch down. "Its our duty now. We accepted it"  
  
"We took it because she didn't." Nancy retorted  
  
"Having seen what we've seen, known what we known. Could you walk away? Even if she  
came back?"  
  
The question hung unanswered between them. They both had an uneasy suspicion that they  
were in this for life.   
  
Oz finished his repairs in complete silence and returned to the library that was their  
headquarters. After a moment Nancy quietly followed. They had a lot to do before tonight.  
  
###########  
  
On the road NY-Sunnydale  
  
It had been total silence for them for quite sometime. The Slayer had refused all his  
explanations and had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since the motel. This really hurt  
the passionate vampire but he suffered stoically and tried to earn his lover's trust once again.  
  
They were nearing Sunnydale and Spike could already feel the call of the Hellmouth attack his  
senses. Buffy was at edge too. The Hellmouth's vibrations settled in her gut. Her muscles  
tensed in anticipation and she could feel a strange new energy cursing through her veins. It was  
like being called all over again.  
  
She was also becoming very much aware of the vampire by her side. He had chosen to follow  
her to Sunnydale but what would he do once they were there? Would he join her in battling his  
own kind? Could she expect him to be that loyal when he had rejected her so the evening  
before? The unanswered questions were plaguing her mind.   
  
And what of Sunnydale itself? This was a dangerous city. One that had been claimed by  
demons as their source. NY would be a cakewalk compared to the Hellmouth. Was she ready  
for it?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the vampire's loud sigh.  
  
"I can say 'I'm sorry' in seven human languages and nine demon ones. Would that help?"  
  
She could not help but smile and he took heart in that and continued.  
  
"I'm with you, you know? In whatever capacity you need, sidekick, friend, fu**toy. Whatever  
works for you" he said amicably  
  
The Slayer laughed out loud. Some of her tension melting away. "Can you be a combination of  
all?"  
  
"Yep. Right then. One multilayered relationship coming up"  
  
There was comfortable silence after then. Spike drove on as she tried to get comfortable in her  
seat.  
  
A few minutes later she broke the silence.  
  
"Do you know who I'm up against?" she asks quietly.  
  
He nods. "The Master"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of one of the most powerful line of vampires. My line"  
  
She felt her blood turn to ice water. His Master.  
  
Upon seeing her reaction Spike stopped the vehicle. He took her hands in his.  
  
"Listen luv. It doesn't mean anything anymore. It hasn't meant anything for a while now. I'm a  
free agent and don't take orders from anyone"  
  
"But you did once" it wasn't a question.  
  
"Maybe. I was never into all that bloody pomp and circumstance. All I wanted to do is have  
more fun and less ritual. That is why I left his service"  
  
"And now?"   
  
"Now there is you. I need to be with you and if I have to turn against my own. Then so be it.   
You're my lady now"  
  
His lips touched hers and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She relaxed and he  
continued driving. They were together once more.  
  
Eventually they noticed the cheery "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign up ahead. In a moment of  
defiance the vampire pushed the gas to its limit and crashes through the sign. The vehicle comes  
to a halt.  
  
Sunnydale.   
TBC. 


	12. Phase 12

Phase 12  
Sunnydale  
  
As usual the Bronze is crowded with its demonic clientele but the Master's main henchmen had  
no problem making their way through it. Fresh from the kill, they radiated power and danger. It  
was better and safer for the lesser vampires to move away.  
  
The curtain parted and they were in the Master's quarters. This time they did not bother with  
greetings.   
  
"The deed is done" Xander announced.  
  
"You killed the girl who was looking for the Slayer?"  
  
Willow flopped into the high-backed chair and began playing with her hair. It was obvious that  
she was upset about something.  
  
"It was too easy" she murmured. "I felt cheap"  
  
The Master catches the surliness in her tone but chooses to ignore it. She can be very moody  
sometimes.  
  
"Excellent. All will proceed as planned"  
  
Xander signaled his partner to leave. Willow rose and took her place beside him.  
  
"Willow" the Master called loudly.  
  
She turned and walked back to him. The ancient vampire touched her face lightly. "My lovely  
Willow. Don't think that I've forgotten your request"  
  
The vampiress' eyes brightened. "Then... will I get it?"  
  
"Just as soon as a suitable one is located. You and Xander are my pride and joy. There is very  
little that I would deny you"  
  
Willow smiled and licked her lips. She only had to wait a little bit longer.  
  
She would get her wish after all.  
  
############  
  
"Do you have any idea where we are going pet?" Spike asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
They had arrived at Sunnydale and summarily gotten lost amidst the abandoned houses and  
boarded up shops.  
  
"I'm hoping that we're just gonna run into this Giles' guy eventually"  
  
"Or the Master"  
  
"Whatever. I got something for either of them" she said determinedly  
  
"That's my girl. Ready for anything and everything. I gather you want to finish this quickly,  
luv"  
  
"The sooner the better. I want to get home. This place creeps me out"  
  
"I'm right there with you. In more ways than one" his voice lowered a few pitches and took an  
entire different meaning.  
  
"As long as you brought the chains" she said huskily.  
  
He didn't have a chance to answer her as they came across a very interesting scene.  
  
A large recycling truck was parked in a corner loading cargo. The thing of it was that the cargo  
was unmistakably human and the loaders vampires.  
  
Buffy's muscles tensed and she looked over at the vampire beside her. He gave her an  
imperceptible nod.  
  
The vamps didn't know what hit them. The combined strength and speed of Slayer and Vampire  
were more than the fledglings could handle. Buffy's precise fighting skills and Spike's zest for  
violence made them an efficient team. Within moments the all but one of the demons had  
exploded into dust. The remaining vampire fled to a dark cluster of trees. Spike started to run  
after the demon but the Buffy stopped him and engaged him into a passionate victory kiss as the  
would be victims cleared out of the vehicle.  
  
As usual the world fell away when their lips met.  
  
The watcher cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence. Buffy pulled away from Spike  
and faced the newcomer.  
  
Giles breathed a sigh of relief. He'd seen a photograph of her once. She'd finally come.  
  
"Buffy. Buffy Summers"  
  
"That's right and you would be...?"  
  
"Rupert Giles. I am so glad that you made it"  
  
Buffy shrugged. Spike came to stand behind her. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled  
her to him.  
  
"Want to tell me what we are doing here?" she asked  
  
"We?" the watcher inquired.  
  
"My boyfriend and I and before you notice it yourself, he is a vampire and he is on my side" it  
was a warning really.  
  
"Dear Lord" added the incredulous Watcher. Buffy Summer's had brought her vampiric lover  
into the Hellmouth. Was the girl mad?  
  
#################  
  
The escaped vampire ran with all the speed he could muster through the deserted streets of  
Sunnydale. At last he got to the Bronze and skidded inside. He was pretty low on the demon  
totem poll but his desperation to see the Master got him an almost immediate audience with the  
leader.  
  
The fledgling dropped to his knees when he was led before the head vampire.   
  
"Master. It is grievous news that I bring" he said almost melodramatically.  
  
The older vampire looked annoyed and impatient "Out with it then"  
  
"We were attacked as we were collecting new prey to bring to you oh Lord. There was a girl.   
One incredibly strong girl that killed my partners"  
  
The Master hissed "The Slayer"  
  
"Yes sir but she had an ally" the creature said suspensefully.  
  
"That's impossible. The Slayer always fights alone" the Master remarked coldly.  
  
"Not this time. She had one of ours with her"  
  
"What do you mean by 'one of ours"  
  
"A vampire, master. A vampire has joined the Slayer"  
  
The leader turned to his guards.  
  
"Bring Willow and Xander ,NOW"  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: Just what is Willow's wish? And how will our bleached wonder fit into it? Stay  
tuned and don't forget to R&R 


	13. Phase 13

Phase 13  
  
Sunnydale  
  
"So let me see if I get this. He is a vampire and you are the Slayer. He keeps you  
prisoner for a month. You hate him and try to escape but he has you so restrained that  
you fail. And somehow through all this you grow to like him and now you're both in  
Sunnydale to fight the Master. Right?" Oz asks in his typical unfazed manner.  
  
"Except for the mind-blowing sex you have it down pat" the Slayer adds with flourish.   
  
The Watcher cringes and wipes his glasses with a soft cloth. This is unexpected and  
highly disturbing.  
  
Buffy Summers and William the Bloody AKA Spike were for all intents and purposes, a  
couple. This wasn't in the Slayer manual.  
  
After the introductions were complete (and the spell barrier was lifted for Spike), the  
team set about bringing their new members up to date. The Sunnydale high yearbook  
was retrieved and the individual pictures of Willow and Xander were scrutinized. Buffy  
refused to believe that someone that wore such goofy clothing could be much of a threat  
even after being vamped.  
  
Dawn was fast approaching so the group decided to disband and get some rest until later  
in the afternoon. Spike and Buffy were given the loft-style apartment adjoining the  
Watcher's home. The rest of the group also resided in the apartment complex that  
connected through a pretty courtyard. Giles had a very powerful protection spell  
guarding the place and it was best for everyone to be together.  
  
Buffy headed straight for bed while Spike unloaded the contents of his blood-bag cooler  
into the refrigerator. When he was finished he went to find her. She was undressed and  
under the covers, Spike quickly joined her.   
  
"So any first impressions?" he asked as he nibbled on her neck.  
  
"Well aside from the fact that they all think that I am insane. They seem okay"  
  
"I like that Nancy bint. She looks tough"  
  
On Buffy's reaction to that, Spike amends. "But she is not really my type"  
  
The Slayer relents and relaxes under his ministrations.  
  
"Whatever. I'll have to get used to working with a team since this has always been a solo  
act. I guess it will be nice to have someone covering my back when I take on the Master  
and his minions"   
"I got your back. I got all of you especially this little part down here" he teases as he  
strokes her.  
  
Buffy shivers with delight. He feels so good. She's addicted her to this, to his touch.   
With him she is the Slayer but she is also a woman. Only Spike can bring out both in  
her.  
  
The conversation is over for now as the couple eases into much-loved, familiar territory.   
  
Her breath starts coming in little gasps as the strokes get deeper and deeper. She bites  
into his shoulder to keep from crying out.  
  
"No luv. I want to hear you. I want the whole sodding Sunnydale to hear you" he  
demands.   
  
After a pregnant pause the Slayer complies letting him have his way for now. Her  
screams are pretty spectacular and although they are not heard by the entire city, they are  
heard by all the occupants of the apartment complex.  
  
  
  
  
"I guess it really is mind-blowing" Oz quips to himself and settles for a restful night's  
sleep.  
  
  
###############  
  
The Master had Xander by the neck while Willow was held down by three vampire  
guards. The vampiress was crying and her sobs reverberated through the room. She and  
her lover had been taken roughly taken out of their lair and brought into their leader's  
presence.   
  
The Slayer was in Sunnydale and she had an ally with her. A vampire ally.  
It was devastating news for their side. Buffy Summers was an unexpected threat.   
They'd all heard about her prowess in the East Coast and how she was far-superior than  
her predecessors. With all the Master's plans going into fruition, it was awful timing.  
  
And Xander and Willow were obviously going to pay for it.  
  
The leader threw the younger vampire against the wall. The guards released Willow and  
she went to her mate.  
  
The Master stood before them.  
  
"Listen carefully. If the Slayer manages to interfere with my work it will be you that will  
suffer. And I can make you suffer" he growled.  
  
Xander rose to his feet bringing Willow with him.  
  
"She won't live longer. We swear" he said coldly.  
  
"And her ally?"  
  
"We'll make him regret siding with her, Master. Have no doubts on that" Xander  
finished prophetically.  
  
And with that the two demons left to do as they had promised. The Master looked at  
their retreating forms knowing that they would not fail this time.  
  
TBC. 


	14. Phase 14

Phase 14  
Sunnydale  
The afternoon was... awkward. Buffy and Spike joined the others in an impromptu meeting  
held in Giles' living room. Everybody avoided looking at them straight in the eye which amused  
Spike tremendously. Who would have thought that they were such prudes.  
  
"So what I'm gathering is that this Xander-bloke and Willow-bird are the Master's first line of  
defense" the vampire concluded after the rundown  
  
"Yes" the Watcher confirmed "The couple are quite high up in the Hellmouth hierarchy due to  
in most part to their ruthlessness and loyalty to their leader"  
  
"Then we take them out" Buffy said almost carelessly.  
  
"It's not as simple as it seems. They have command over all the vampires in Sunnydale. In  
addition Willow has been known to dabble in the dark magicks and we have had a difficult time  
just keeping the barrier spell up"  
  
"Plus she is a sadistic bitch" Nancy added.  
  
Buffy considered for a moment. She really wasn't one for strategy and preferred to simply  
attack whenever the opportunity presented itself. Yet, she could tell that she was going to need a  
bit more brainpower when dealing with this vampire crowd.  
  
Spike could sense her misgivings. He moved a little bit closer to her and she shifted enough so  
that their bodies would be touching. The rest of the group became aware that their relationship  
went far deeper than the physical one. They were highly attuned to each other.  
  
"What about Xander then?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Although he may not be skilled in magick as his partner, Xander is still a very powerful  
vampire in his own right. He is also bold and will sacrifice anything for a victory. There is no  
limit to his viciousness" the Watcher replied.  
  
"And to think that he was such a geek in school" Larry commented  
  
Spike smiled at that. Xander wasn't the only vampire who'd gone from total ponce to a cool  
Uber-evil with his turning.   
  
"Then their only weakness is each other" the Slayer said thoughtfully and noticed that Oz was  
looking out the window as if he would rather not be in the conversation. Buffy made a note on  
asking him about it later.  
  
The Watcher continued:  
  
"If their weakness is each other then how can we exploit that to our advantage?" Giles asked  
  
"I guess we'll just have to find a way" she concluded  
  
###############  
  
"Will, there is got to a be a way to take the Slayer-bitch and her brand new band down" Xander  
said exasperated while Willow ran her fingernails through his naked back in an effort to calm  
him down.   
  
Just as soon as they were released from the Master's presence, they had gone to the home that  
had belonged to Willow's parents before their newly vamped daughter killed them. As it was  
their custom, they coupled violently. Then they had begun to plan.  
  
"Can you do anything? Maybe have her go blind or something?"  
  
Willow licked her blood red lips. "Don't think so. That Watcher has some really good arsenal  
on his side. He would figure out whatever I had done sooner or later. The Master did mention  
her having a vampire on her side. That strikes me as odd and maybe useful for us"  
  
"There is my Willow. Always the analytical genius" Xander enunciated proudly.  
  
"I just notice the details, its all about the details"  
  
"Then what's our next move?" he asked  
  
"We find who the vampire is and we get him to join us" she said resolutely  
  
"And if he won't?"  
  
"Then we kill him. Either way its our win" the vampiress said with a smile.  
  
"I love how you think. You are so good at being so bad"  
  
"Really?..." she giggled seductively "how bad am I"  
  
"You take my breath away. That is if I still breathed"  
  
"Oooh. Mr. Alexander Harris, do go on" she urged as she positioned herself on top of him.  
  
She was straddling him now. Her red hair forming a curtain around their faces. Xander  
responded by seizing the back of her head and roughly bringing it forward for a kiss.  
  
When he left her go, she collapsed on top of him.   
  
"Do you know what I'm gonna love?" he said in an enticing manner.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Draining that bitch and making love next to her bloodless body. That'll be something else.   
We'll have bragging rights for a century at least"  
  
"Wonderful. Can't you just picture her gasping for air while her heart pumps out that warm  
blood from her arteries. I hope she cries and begs for her life. I love the part where they beg"  
she added.  
  
"You love all the parts"  
"  
It will be better with her. It will be so much better"  
  
#######  
Just as they did every other day, Oz and Larry were engaged in looking through their arsenal of  
weapons in order to make any needed repairs. This was a vital task since the condition of the  
weaponry could determine the outcome of a battle.  
  
They were interrupted by the Slayer who had come to take stock of what they had. Wordlessly  
she moved around the room and picked up crossbows and axes at random. Her attention drawn  
to a medieval looking instrument which she handled and swung at an invisible foe.  
  
Larry and Oz watched her actions silently. They didn't fell quite at ease with her just yet. She  
was too much the legend for them to be comfortable around her.   
  
She placed down the weapon and turned to the pair.  
  
"Just how often do you do this?" she said pointing towards a few weapons that were in various  
stages of repair.  
  
"Every other day" answered Larry.  
  
"I want it done every day. If we are going up against the Master and his henchmen we need  
everything to be in prime shape" she commanded  
  
Larry and Oz nodded, they accepted her natural leadership. She carried around her like a suit of  
armor.  
  
She was silent for a minute. They could tell that she was pondering something. They waited for  
the inevitable question.  
  
"Why? Why do you do this? This is not your calling"  
  
Oz answered for both. "Maybe not, but we couldn't just sit and do nothing. This our town and  
we had to fight for it"  
  
"Most Sunnydale residents ran when the Hellmouth opened" she stated calmly  
  
"Yes and we can't blame them doing so. Everyone makes their own decision knowing what they  
are willing to risk and what is important to them. I wanted to run at first and only stayed  
because of a girl that mattered. She is gone now" he said with more than a touch of regret in his  
voice.  
  
"Willow" she said softly  
  
Oz did not reply. Larry looked sadly at him. He knew that his friend was still dealing with this  
and it would take a while before he was the same happy Oz again. Maybe he would never be.  
  
Buffy apologized and left the room. It was obvious that there were quite a few things that she  
had not been told and would have to discover for herself.  
  
She sighed loudly and went to look for Spike. It was time they got ready.  
  
TBC. 


	15. Phase 15

Phase 15 (A brief interlude before the action)  
  
Sunnydale   
  
She found him in the courtyard looking up at the early rising stars.  
  
The night was cool for California and the Slayer breathed the sharp air. Silently, she walked to  
  
her lover and leaned against him. His arms went around his waist as she laid her head across his  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Ready pet?"  
  
"As much as I can hope to be. I went to look at their weapons. They got quite an arsenal but I  
  
don't think that it will be enough"  
  
"Funny but I thought that you were the Slayer?" he whispered.  
  
She punched his shoulder lightly in mock anger. The vampire chuckled and pulled her tighter so  
  
that their lips met. It was a soft whisper of a kiss, almost like a peck.  
  
Spike pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth slightly pouting.   
  
The proud battle scar making her look all the more vulnerable and therefore sexier to him. As  
  
per his preference she had left her hair loose and it fell like spun gold across her shoulders. Her  
  
clothes were still army leftovers but he had grown to love her total disregard for fashion. It  
  
made her just all that more special.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him quizzically. He had the strangest smile plastered  
  
on his face.   
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"At my girl. I'm looking at her and I'm wondering just how did I get so lucky? She is the  
  
Slayer and I am just another vampire who she should have dusted a long time ago"  
  
"I couldn't agree more, especially since you had me chained up for a month" she said in  
  
pretended annoyance.  
  
The vampire looked deeply into her eyes. "It was the only way that I had to keep you with me.   
  
You know that I hated doing that to you"  
  
"No you didn't, you enjoyed it"  
  
He grinned "Maybe just a bit. You looked so pretty in chains. I didn't like using the straitjacket  
  
since it covered you up to much"  
  
She cringed. "Oh God that was the total worst. I couldn't even breathe properly in that thing but  
  
I guess it sealed my fate. Pardon the pun"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Buffy was silent for a moment as she organized her thoughts. There was a seriousness to their  
  
conversation. "Well, when you put the jacket on me, all my avenues of escape were pretty much  
  
shut. I couldn't even move until you freed me. I think that I stopped trying to escape or even  
  
looking for a way to do so. You had total control over me and I accepted that. It let me see you  
  
in a different light"  
  
"No longer as your enemy?"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far. It's just that... well...its hard to say" she said averting her eyes.  
  
"I want to know"  
  
"Fine. I guess it has to do a lot with the way I lived my life prior to meeting you. When I  
  
became the Slayer I was already alone. My mother had died and my father did not seem to care  
  
about me all that much. I had friends but all we did was talk about meaningless things. I was  
  
fifteen when I was called and it was the best thing for me. It gave me a purpose, a role to fill. I  
  
had the fate of many in my hands and it was quite the power trip"   
  
"Go on"  
  
"As I go more into being the Slayer , I left everything that made me behind. Buffy was no one  
  
special, she wasn't important to anyone. The Slayer counted so eventually I was just the Slayer,  
  
living only for the kill" she said quietly.  
  
Spike considered her words carefully for a moment. She was being totally honest. He could  
  
only do the same.  
  
"I think that it was what attracted me to you. I felt that you had sealed yourself off from the  
  
world and I longed to tear down the walls you'd built. I didn't know why I felt this need. I  
  
know now" he voiced softly.  
  
She followed his lead.  
  
"When you got me and took all the fight out of me it forced me to be Buffy again. I was  
  
vulnerable but I was also me again. And the 'me' found you very interesting"  
  
"Attractive you mean, or better yet irresistible" he quipped   
  
"Maybe. Anyhow I felt something for you which time only made it stronger. You never hurt me  
  
even when we didn't get along"   
  
"Hurting you was never my purpose. I don't know why it was this way. After all we are natural  
  
enemies but I didn't see you as this. I just wanted to be near you" he added  
  
They were silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. There seemed to be a certain  
  
urgency about tonight. A need to reveal themselves to each other that neither knew where it  
  
stemmed from. The vampire continued.  
  
"When I finally had you it felt so right. Like it was meant to be. Did you feel it too?" he asked  
  
"Not at first since I was busy hating you and thinking of ways of escaping but eventually, yes"  
  
He licked his dry lips and cleared his throat slightly. Buffy knew that what came next was  
  
important.  
  
Spike's eyes dropped to the ground. What he had to say would lay him as vulnerable as ever but  
  
she needed to hear it.  
  
"I lived for more than a hundred years and the only thing I've been certain of is you. This is so  
  
hard to say... I...I've said it before but now it finally rings true. I...I love you and that I will no  
  
matter what happens tonight or any time after that"  
  
The words washed over her and something deep within came alive. Her eyes watered slightly  
  
and she had to blink to focus on his form. She didn't know that she had been waiting to hear  
  
him say it. It was a confirmation, and the final link that authenticated what had begun in a  
  
lonely graveyard only a few weeks ago. Her shaking hands lifted her lover's face to meet her  
  
own. Buffy was moved to see that he was crying. She wiped his tears with the pads of her  
  
fingers.  
  
"I love you too"   
  
The Slayer and her vampire held each other. They had said what they needed to say and for once  
  
they had taken control of their own destiny. Unfortunately, like most loves, it would be tested.   
  
Only time would tell if they would stand together at the end because a threatening storm was  
  
brewing in the horizon.  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's note: Forgive my sappiness. As we get closer to the finale, I'm getting more and more  
  
emotional. A brief warning thought. The next few chapters will border on the sadomasochistic  
  
as our redheaded vampiress will get her hands on a certain peroxided vamp. To all those that  
  
were somewhat offended by the bondage of the beginning chapters ; you ain't seen nothing yet.   
  
So feel free to stop reading. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing. 


	16. Phase 16

Phase 16  
  
The vampiress knelt in a beautiful silver lit clearing. Her eyes were closed and she held a black  
  
velvet sachet in her pale hands. Her chants were barely audible even in the silent night. The  
  
forest seemed to be holding its breath. Afraid of the beautiful predator in its midst.  
  
She opened the sachet and scattered its contents on the moist ground. The dark ashy powder  
  
settled around her.   
  
"Adonai, Helomi, Pine, Adonai...The Gods do command thee from thy majesty"  
  
There was a soft rustling in the woods. A hint of sparkling eyes.  
  
"O Mappa Lapan, Adonai, Helomi, Come forward, know your calling"  
  
A tiny baby deer answered her call. He sniffed the air innocently and approached the vampiress.   
  
It was a sweet animal, reminiscent of Bambi. Willow smiled.  
  
"Here baby. I got a gift for you"  
  
The small mammal sniffed her extended hand and licked her fingers tentatively. The vampiress  
  
stroked the animals ears. The deer drew closer.  
  
Willow's eyes turned golden and her face acquired the now familiar vampiric traces. She sank  
  
her fangs into the deer's exposed throat. The animal bucked and cried in pain as the predator  
  
consumed its life's blood. It was such a tiny thing that within minutes most of its blood was  
  
gone and Willow had to stop herself. From the satchel, she took a small etched glass bottle  
  
which she filled with the last few drops of blood.  
  
She got up leaving the dying animal behind. In her hands is the final component that will bring  
  
the Slayer's ally to her.  
  
##############  
  
"Ahh...Buffy" the voice said.  
  
The Slayer blinked and turned towards the voice. It was Nancy, the only other female member  
  
of their group. She was fidgeting in the doorway, obviously uncomfortable about something.   
  
Buffy nodded and the girl walked inside.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute" Nancy's shaky tone confirmed her discomfort.   
  
"Yeah, sure what's up?" the Slayer said lightly and motioned the girl to take a seat on the  
  
wooden bench near the flowered trellis. Spike had gone inside for a pre-battle snack and she had  
  
remained in the courtyard waiting for everyone to get ready.  
  
"I don't know how to say this" Nancy began  
  
Buffy turned scarlet. "Oh if its about last night I have to apologize for getting so carried away.   
  
Its just that Spike really knows how to push my buttons when he wants to and..."  
  
Nancy shook her head profusely "No, no its not about that... well it is kinda...but...I"  
  
"Go on. I sleep with a vampire, I'm used to everything" Buffy joked half-heartedly.  
  
"Its just that you and Spike...well, you couldn't be more different and yet both of you are  
  
together. How did that happen?" she asked  
  
"Well you know the part about him holding me in his home. That got pretty ...ahh...tense for a  
  
while but eventually we both realized that we felt for each other"  
  
"And the fact that he is a vampire never bothered you. It didn't keep you from falling in love  
  
with him"  
  
"At first. But then I was already in love and couldn't do anything about it. It just happened" the  
  
Slayer shrugged. It was hard to explain herself sometimes.  
  
Nancy turned away. It was obvious that the blond's words had bothered her greatly. Buffy  
  
looked at her curiously. She had never learned to read people as well as Spike did but she  
  
sensed that something was hurting the girl in front of her.  
  
"But what everyone needs to understand, Nancy, its that Spike is one in a million. Your typical  
  
vamp would not behave the way he does. They do not fall in love with humans, they do not see  
  
us as more than prey. I love Spike but I haven't forgotten this "  
  
"And you still trust him"  
  
"Trust is a two way street. He is a vampire but I'm the Slayer. I have faith that he will not drain  
  
me when I sleep and he has faith that I will not stake him when he is looking the other way. The  
  
basis of all this trust and faith is the extraordinary fact that we love each other" Buffy smiled. It  
  
felt so right to say it.  
  
"And you would love him even if... he were to turn against you" it was more of a statement than  
  
a question.  
  
"That's a tough call. I honestly don't know what I would do. Hopefully I won't ever have to  
  
find out. But why the questionnaire? Not that I mind" the Slayer added.  
  
Nancy sighed and played with her silver cross on a chain. Some things were just hard to  
  
share...and admit.  
  
Realization crossed the Slayer's visage.   
  
"Oh! Uhm... God...I'm sorry. I'm such a blond sometimes. Well for what its worth, I really  
  
don't think that he's admitted it yet. He still thinks that he can bring her back and that's just not  
  
possible. Maybe he'll see it someday soon and maybe you and him..."  
  
Nancy shook her head sadly. "I don't think so. She was a really amazing girl and he loved her  
  
very much. It's so hard when he sees he like she is know. He still feels for her"  
  
"For his sake I hope that he stops really soon since that redhead will not be around for much  
  
longer if I get my way. I hope that he can deal and maybe learn to appreciate what he has before  
  
its too late"  
  
"Like there could be someone else" Nancy said with a wry smile.  
  
"Why not? There is Larry"   
  
"Larry's gay" the smile broadened.   
  
"Well then, Giles" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Giles is old..." Nancy snorted slightly "....but maybe Spike?"  
  
"Not unless you want to get real personal with Mr. Pointy Stake" The Slayer was kidding,  
  
mostly.  
  
"I had heard that Slayers were territorial"   
  
"Dammed right. And vindictive with a tendency to eviscerate their enemies and whoever is  
  
hitting on their man"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. I apologize for playing twenty questions, its just that you have such an  
  
remarkable perspective. Plus you're the only girl around here and I guess I needed someone to  
  
confide in" Nancy said with an apologetic shrug  
  
"Anytime. I didn't know that I missed the girl-talk sessions so much. Hope we can do it again  
  
soon." the Slayer answered with a smile.  
  
Both girls rose from the seats at the same time. The time for talk was over and it was time to  
  
deal the Vampire Master of Sunnydale a deadly blow.  
  
###############  
  
"Bored now" the vampiress' tone expressed just how much  
  
She had gone straight to the Bronze after completing her potion. Xander was busy getting  
  
everyone ready for the Slayer's approaching attack.  
  
"Patience sweet. Just getting the troops assembled. Gotta a helpful hint from one of the sentries  
  
I had posted near the Watcher's complex. It seems that our shiny new nemesis has a weakness  
  
for her vampire ally" her lover said patiently  
  
"She loves him" she murmured as he put his arms around her. The vampire guard turned away  
  
knowing that Willow and Xander liked their privacy.   
  
"Its that or she's into kissing her enemies. Whatever. I want this guy alive. He can be very  
  
useful to finish the white hats for once and for all" his lips grazed her neck  
  
"Nifty. And were are we going to keep him when we get him" Willow said as she hung her head  
  
to make his ministrations easier.   
  
"Basement. I had a nice new chain a manacles combo put into the cage" his teeth nicked at her  
  
throat. Willow trilled in pleasure.   
  
"He'll be like a puppy in a kennel. Can I have him?"  
  
Xander narrowed his eyes. He had walked right into that one. Well, it was better to let her have  
  
her way. "Sure sweets. He is all yours as soon as we can get him"  
  
Willow smiled and drew her tongue across her fangs. She couldn't wait.  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to the show that sparked my imagination for seven years  
  
and made a fanfic writer out of me. It is also dedicated to all things Spuffy because that is the   
  
'ship that saved the world. Thank you Buffy, Spike, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Anya, Giles, Angel,  
  
Cordelia, Drusilla, Darla, Jenny, Riley, Oz et co. Although you may not exist in our dimension,  
  
you definitely have a place in our hearts and in our minds. Thank you Joss Whedon for a  
  
wonderful ride. 


	17. Phase 17

Phase 17  
  
Sunnydale  
  
With crimson tipped nails, she carefully removed the sedative cartridge from the tranquilizer gun  
  
and replaced it with her own designer concoction.  
  
It took a lot of research to create a substance that would fell vampires. She'd had to consult  
  
some pretty ancient text written in a demonic Latin which she was barely familiar with. There  
  
were also some pretty elaborate components, some of them semi-scarce and she'd had to send  
  
their minions on a treasure hunt. The dry ingredients were then laced with the deer's last blood  
  
which she herself had retrieved.  
  
One very complex potion for one very special vampire. Her soon-to-be prisoner.   
  
Willow was a vampire, but even among vampires she was especially cruel. She loved to hunt  
  
and she also loved to torture her prey before finishing them off. Her antics had made her a  
  
favorite of the Master, and she'd in turn had brought her childe/lover along with her.  
  
Originally, Willow Rosenberg had been a quiet, unassuming Jewish girl from a middle class  
  
family. She'd been a bit of an outcast and her fashion sense was almost non-existent and thus  
  
she was an easy target among the more popular kids of Sunnydale High. Her one friend was the  
  
equally socially inept Alexander Harris for which she harbored a romantic crush.   
  
Unfortunately, her affection was unrequited and she became accustomed to the idea that there  
  
would never be anybody to love her. Soon after she accepted that idea, she caught the eye of a  
  
new arrival to Sunnydale: the guitarist known simply as Oz. Oz and Willow became a couple  
  
and heir initial attraction grew into a deeper feeling with each passing day. Little, by little the  
  
shy redhead came out of her lonely shell.   
  
Everything seemed ideal until the Hellmouth opened and the vampire known as the Master rose.   
  
Sunnydale became a battleground as demons turned on the human population. Willow was one  
  
of the first humans that were turned by the vampires to increase their numbers.   
  
As sweet as she had been, she was ruthless. As loving as she had been, she was brutal. She  
  
lived for the kill and to fulfill her basest desires. Willow became the reigning princess of the  
  
Sunnydale underworld. She also began to experiment with the dark arts in order to augment her  
  
powers. The vampiress became a very skilled witch. Her beauty and influence drew in other  
  
vampires to her, both male and female. Willow's lovers were many but she felt that she needed  
  
a true partner. She chose her first love.   
  
Xander and Willow became the most revered and feared vampires on the Hellmouth. As the  
  
Master's representatives they had full command over all the vampires in Sunnydale and under  
  
their watch the city bled and its human residents were all but wiped out.  
  
But now the Slayer was in town and her presence would soon make itself known. Willow had  
  
read much about Slayers and she new just how dangerous they could be. This one needed to be  
  
taken down and that's where the Slayer's vampire consort would come in handy. The vampiress  
  
wondered about this particular vamp. It was highly unusual for a demon to commit himself to  
  
the Slayer's cause as it went directly against their very nature.  
  
Still, he would provide for wonderful amusement. She had no doubts that she could turn him  
  
against the Slayer and have him provide his insight regarding her, insight that would be used to  
  
defeat her.  
  
"They are coming" Xander's words drew her from her reverie. Willow cocked her gun and  
  
readied to take her place.  
  
################  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this" Larry whispered as he gripped his bag of newly-sharpened  
  
stakes.   
  
"Yeah. Where are all the vamps? Isn't this a vamp infested city or you were just exaggerating to  
  
get me here?" The Slayer's annoyed voice rang in the too-quiet night.  
  
"No exaggeration. There are here...just not visible at the moment"Oz explained in an appeasing  
  
manner.   
  
The Slayer shrugged and tossed her long braid about unconcernedly "Maybe they got wind of  
  
my being in the city and decided to abandon ship"   
  
"I don't think they know that you are in Sunnydale yet. Its not like we advertised" Nancy  
  
amended  
  
"She certainly advertised herself last night" Larry offered and retreated out of Buffy's reach  
  
"Don't blame her. The poor girl couldn't help herself" the vampire said with a grin   
  
He was rewarded with a light shove from his girlfriend.  
  
"Immature-much. And God, haven't you people heard of orgasms"  
  
"Quiet children! If they didn't know that she was here they certainly do now" The Watcher's  
  
tone successfully silenced the group  
  
They were nearing the club formerly known as the Bronze, now the Master's lair. The normally  
  
heavily guarded area was deserted and the streets had a ghostly feeling to them. Buffy's eyes  
  
summarily swept the shadows for vampires but her heightened senses told her that the only one  
  
was her lover. She glanced at him and the typical fluttering settled in her belly. He looked so  
  
handsome in his distressed denim jacket. They had decided to leave the duster at home to  
  
decrease his chances of being recognized as it might be to their advantage.   
  
Spike felt her gaze on him and he gave her a reassuring smile. He knew that as confident as she  
  
wanted to appear, she felt uneasy about leading the group to danger. Up until now the Slayer  
  
had been a solo act. It would be difficult to act otherwise. He hoped that the transition would be  
  
painless.  
  
At last the structure came into view and the group halted in their tracks. Buffy took command  
  
"Everyone take their positions and remember that I need all exits sealed. I don't want any of my  
  
targets to get away. Holy water is an effective deterrent but it will not stop them from coming at  
  
you. All of you have stakes so use them wisely. This is going to be violent and bloody so I  
  
hope that you all went to the bathroom beforehand. And most of all remember that the Master,  
  
Willow and Xander are all mine"  
  
The group nodded their accordance and went to take their assigned positions. Only Buffy and  
  
Spike remained behind. The vampire took hold of her hand. He noticed that it was shaking  
  
slightly.  
  
"Don't worry pet, I got your back"  
  
The Slayer smiled purposefully.   
  
"Okay then. Here we go"   
  
TBC. 


	18. Phase 18

Phase 18  
  
Sunnydale (The Bronze)  
  
The Slayer and her vampire mate entered the seemingly empty hall. The dark cavernous room  
  
echoed the footsteps.   
  
"Can't you smell anything? My vamp radar seems to be malfunctioning?"she asked  
  
"Yes, but there might just be leftover scents though. I don't think that there is anyone here"  
  
Spike whispered back.   
  
At that moment all hell broke loose as a melee of vamps descended from the club's second level  
  
and set to surrounding their prey.  
  
"Spoke too soon" the vampire conceded and readied his body for the incoming attack  
  
They turned their backs to each other and combed over their approaching enemies. There were  
  
twenty-five or so vampires which seemed to Spike like overkill. He felt Buffy tense and knew  
  
that she'd never taken down this many demons at the same time. Lucky for her she had him.  
  
"Glad you could make it" a disembodied voice emerged from the dark Bronze stage. Buffy and  
  
Spike turned towards it without losing sight of the vampires around them.  
  
The leather-clad figure seemed to rise from the shadows. It was male, not too tall but with a  
  
walk that resembled that of a stalking panther. His dark eyes skimmed over Spike and came to  
  
rest on Buffy. A malicious grin settled over his features and the Slayer felt an uncomfortable  
  
chill run through her spine.   
  
"Xander, I presume" she managed to keep her voice steady  
  
The vampire mimicked a humble bow.  
  
"Glad to be recognized especially by such as celebrity as you"  
  
"I make it a point of keeping tabs on all the Big Bads... and the wannabe's" she retorted with a  
  
smirk.  
  
The vampire's features darkened considerably but he managed to hold to his temper. "I guess  
  
I'm gonna have to prove that I'm the real thing. Betcha it'll be a blast. How's this for the first  
  
act?"   
  
He nodded and the first wave of vampires attacked the Slayer and her partner. Buffy's agility  
  
easily deflected all attacks while Spike went for the jugular like a seasoned brawler. Within  
  
minutes the vampire numbers began to thin in clouds of shimmery dust as the couple's stakes  
  
made quick work of their enemies.   
  
Xander did not join the fray. Instead he held back and studied the Slayer's moves. Even as she  
  
kicked and punched her adversaries, she kept her much of her focus on her ally's progress and  
  
when the bleached blond vampire was side swept she immediately pounced on the assailant. It  
  
was obvious that there was something going on between those two. It was quite the Achilles'  
  
heel, Willow had been right.  
  
The second wave was ready to take the places of their fallen brethren. Xander had strategically  
  
saved his strongest vamps for the second round since the Slayer and her 'friend' were bound to  
  
be tired then. A quick look at the balustrade confirmed that Willow was in position.   
  
There were only a couple of vampires left from the original group. Xander motioned to the next  
  
and they poised for action. He watched calmly as Buffy and her companion dispatched their last  
  
vampire together.   
  
"Bravo! really, truly impressive" the vampire applauded.  
  
"Is... that all you have?" the Slayer uttered while catching her breath  
  
"Hardly" he said with a wave and the second team descended on the pair.  
  
##############################  
  
Ten minutes later Spike realized that they were in trouble. The Slayer was breathing heavily and  
  
favoring her left side. He himself had gotten a good kick in the head that made him see  
  
everything double. As hard as it was to admit, they were dangerously over their heads. It was  
  
best to retreat before they had to count their losses. He made his way to Buffy who was fighting  
  
five vampires at the same time.  
  
"Pet, I think that we better pull back"   
  
"Agreed, but the exit is being obstructed by them. I'm gonna try to fight my way there so  
  
follow me and watch my back"  
  
Spike nodded and set to do just that. Xander watched them make their way towards the exit and  
  
sent a mental signal to his lover. Willow aimed the gun at a few paces before the door.  
  
A while later Buffy reached the exit and kicked the heavy door ajar. A brawny vampire grabbed  
  
her arms from behind and swung her around so that she lost sight of Spike. A female vampire  
  
kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain but the large vampire grabbed her by the  
  
hair and sunk his teeth into her throat.   
  
She didn't see modified dart hit Spike in the back of the neck as he tried to help her. She didn't  
  
see him loose his footing and sag to the floor as a half a dozen vampires descended on him.   
  
Buffy barely noticed as Oz and Giles used their crosses and water guns filled with holy water to  
  
dissipate the vampires from her. The watcher carried her crumpled form away from the Bronze  
  
while Oz, Larry and Nancy kept the demons at bay. The team regrouped in the van.  
  
"What about Spike?" Nancy asked as they worked fervently to revive the Slayer and get to  
  
safety.  
  
"I didn't see him. There were too many vampires... it was impossible to try and get him back"   
  
Oz answered shakily.  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?" Larry pointed towards the now unconscious Buffy.   
  
"We can only hope so" the watcher's tone betrayed his anxiety  
  
####################  
  
The losses had been heavy and the Slayer had escaped but Xander was pleased. He knew that he  
  
now had the upper hand.   
  
The peroxide-blond vampire was being divested of his shirt and shoes and the chains were being  
  
fitted across his wrists, ankles, waist and neck. He was still asleep.  
  
Willow was giddy. They had informed the Master of their prowess and he'd been satisfied  
  
knowing that the Slayer was all but theirs. Until then they had her lover.  
  
Xander looked at his prisoner, he almost felt sorry for the guy. When Will got through with him  
  
he would not even remember himself, much less the Slayer and even if he did he would not be  
  
able to do much about it. Such a waste of a good fighter but every war had their casualties.  
  
And this war was just beginning  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's note: I'm finally getting this story in gear but I don't have a clear vision of where I'm  
  
going so I will appreciate all suggestions. Don't forget to R/R and I promise to post the next part  
  
soon enough. 


	19. Phase 19

Phase 19  
  
Sunnydale   
  
The Slayer slowly regained consciousness amidst concerned looks and whispered worries. The  
  
team had regrouped at the Watcher's home so she had been placed in Giles' spare bedroom.   
  
Buffy was badly hurt as the vampire's bite had torn at her throat and she had bled profusely  
  
until a healing paste was applied. She had lost a large quantity of blood and would be weak  
  
until her Slayer restoration powers kicked in.  
  
Giles was deeply worried. It had been a bad call and a foolhardy mistake to think that they could  
  
go to the heart of Master's dominion and come back unharmed. Buffy was relatively untried,  
  
having been a Slayer just over a year, and her pride had gotten in the way of her better  
  
judgement. Maybe it was a necessary lesson for her to learn but it had come at a great price:  
  
Spike had been left behind.  
  
In a few short days, the Watcher had been made aware that Buffy and her vampire were strongly  
  
bonded. He and the group had been made privy as to the "unusual" circumstances of their  
  
relationship and they had disturbed him somewhat but it didn't change that Buffy and Spike  
  
loved each other. This was going to hurt her and he had no idea just how she would react.  
  
For the first time the Watcher was at loss for words.  
  
The clear green eyes opened and the unfocused gaze combed over the group trying to find him.   
  
Her search proved futile and she settled her questioning gaze on the Watcher. Giles shook his  
  
head solemnly and realization washed over her. A thin cry emerged from her injured throat and  
  
she turned her face away to hide the trickle of salt from the rest. She didn't want them to see  
  
how much it was hurting her how much she couldn't breathe.  
  
Sensing this, Nancy asked everyone to clear out. They did so more than a little relieved at  
  
escaping the unfamiliar and uncomfortable situation. Only Nancy remained. Buffy turned  
  
towards her and tried to speak but her vocal cords had been damaged. The girl knew what the  
  
Slayer needed to hear.   
  
"We'll get him back, you'll heal and then we'll get him back"  
  
Buffy looked at her and nodded briefly. The tears stopped coursing her face. She would get him  
  
back no matter what she had to do.  
  
########################  
  
She ran her fingers across the bare expanse of his chest which was narrow but well defined.   
  
They continued up to a pale face that was all sharp planes and a slightly pouting mouth. Dark  
  
lashes framed sky blue eyes. Willow, who hadn't seen daylight in over a year was fascinated by  
  
the shade. The vampiress licked her crimson lips. He was beautiful and now he was all hers.  
  
The chains had immobilized him in a corner of the cage and Willow was taking advantage of the  
  
fact. Xander and the Master had turned the prisoner over to her "care. She had learnt that his  
  
given name was William but that he was going by Spike which was very fitting. He was her pet  
  
and even wore her collar around his thin neck.   
  
"Now puppy, Willow's gonna make you bark" she promised in a honeyed tone, Spike closed his  
  
eyes and set about to endure what was coming.  
  
The onyx perfumed bottle held about three ounces of holy water that Willow kept around to  
  
punish subordinates when they needed it. The crystal stopper was pointed and grooved to hold  
  
as much of the liquid as possible. Willow loved it because it gave her the ability to sear intricate  
  
designs into her victim as they writhed about in pain.  
  
Spike gritted his teeth as she straddled him roughly and balanced her weight on his lower torso.   
  
With expert eyes she accessed the canvas of his chest and slowly drenched the stopper. Spike  
  
held his breath.  
  
She let a single drop fall from the stopper to his sizzle in his chest. The vampire's muscles  
  
clenched at the small preview of what was to come. Willow laughed at his reaction, she liked  
  
the ones that knew how to express their pain. It wasn't fun if they were all stoic about it.   
  
Briefly she wondered what he would do if she just were to tip the entire bottle.  
  
With an almost nonchalant flick of the wrist, she did just that. His screams were very rewarding  
  
and he bucked about trying to dislodge her but the restraints allowed him only the slightest  
  
movement. The smell of burning flesh assailed her sensitive nose as his skin became a puckered  
  
and reddened mass.   
  
"Tell me, does the Slayer make you burn like I do?" the vampiress teased  
  
Spike grumbled deep in his throat at the demon's mention of his love. Willow retaliated by  
  
digging her nails into his wound causing his screams to intensify. She threw her head back in  
  
glee and rode the waves of his pain.   
  
"Ooh puppy, I love the sound of your cries!"  
  
Eventually the screams receded into a few breathless sobs. Spike had unwillingly released a few  
  
tears. Willow caught the salty drops with her mouth, reveling at the taste of his agony.   
  
Disgusted, Spike tried to turn his face away only to incur a vicious slap.  
  
"You will learn never to turn away from me. I want to see your pain, your misery, your tears"  
  
she said harshly.  
  
Spike could only look on, horrified.  
  
TBC.   
  
Sorry for the short chapter but I was very busy this weekend. Will try to update soon. 


	20. Phase 20

Phase 20  
  
  
  
He learned to fear the sound of her voice. It was the only stimulus besides pain that she allowed  
  
him.   
  
His underground cell was always pitch black and tomblike in its silence and she would come  
  
from the shadows to torture him further. The vampiress' heartlessness knew no limits and the  
  
extent of her creativity was impressive. William the Bloody would have bowed down to her  
  
cruel streak as it exceeded his own during its heyday. As the recipient of her 'favors' he wasn't  
  
inclined to bow down so much.  
  
Spike tried to hold on. He kept his mind on the Slayer and her memory comforted him through  
  
the worst of Willow's punishments. Buffy loved him and nothing could touch him, at least that  
  
what he believed.  
  
Willow went from holy water to fire and relished every minute of it. He suffered through her  
  
attentions stoically although sometimes he could not stifle his cries of pain. His tormentor  
  
cruelly laughed at his reactions which shamed him terribly as he'd never been the victim before.  
  
She fed him very little so that he barely had energy to stand even if he could with the chains. His  
  
face and body grew gaunt and deep shadows bordered his eyes so that they looked bruised. He  
  
also slept constantly which was a blessing considering his situation. The image of his beloved  
  
Slayer comforted him in dreams. Spike could taste her through the silvery tang of his own blood  
  
and the familiar pounding of her heart calmed his fears however briefly, yet his dreams could not  
  
protect him from the evil incarnate that was the former Willow Rosenberg.  
  
The vampiress' actions were based on her constantly changing whims. Some days she wanted to  
  
see him bleed and his body was lacerated by heated blades, other times she preferred the sound  
  
of his bones cracking and the heavy steel tools got a workout.  
  
But the very worst was when she used her magick...  
  
Spike was in the near-catatonic state he went to escape from the aftermath of his torture  
  
sessions. His blue eyes were hidden behind exhausted lids and he had stopped breathing in order  
  
to keep his fractured ribs from jabbing into his lungs. He tried to recall his lover's touch but it  
  
was proving to be more difficult with each passing day. A tiny part of him wondered if she had  
  
forgotten him or thought that he wasn't worth risking her life for.   
  
His internal reverie was broken by the sound of his cage door being opened. He responded by  
  
shutting his eyes and turning his head towards the wall. He was still so tired from their last  
  
"session"... Couldn't she spare him at least once?  
  
The still unseen figure crouched before him and his sensitive nose caught a whiff of vanilla  
  
musk. His eyes snapped open immediately.  
  
It was HER....the same sweet, imperfect face and golden tresses. Her green eyes were full of  
  
concern for the broken body before him. He wept in relief even as his cracked lips formed a  
  
crooked smile.  
  
"You...c...came" he managed to say.  
  
She nodded and returned his smile. With her fingertips she lovingly traced the contours of his  
  
face. Spike gave himself to the sensation knowing that he was safe. His angel had come to  
  
deliver him from hell. He sighed in pleasure, it was over and he had survived.  
  
The heavy chains that held him down prevented him from throwing himself at her. She made no  
  
move to release him from his restraints but he didn't care as long as she was there.  
  
"Buffy...I held on...for you. I knew that you wouldn't forget me just like I wouldn't forget you"  
  
he whispered lovingly.  
  
She answered his words with a searing but soft kiss. Spike responded in kind but was startled  
  
when her teeth bit down on his tongue hard. Blood pooled inside his mouth instantly and he  
  
pulled back.   
  
The blond hair had become a richer red and the warmth in her eyes froze to black ice. The  
  
smile had also taken a shadowed tilt.  
  
His blue eyes darkened with hurt as he realized that he'd been taken. Hope had returned to his  
  
heart and was summarily crushed by the vampiress' dark artifice. His frustration was great and  
  
he wanted to cry but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.  
  
"Bitch" he murmured  
  
He was rewarded with a hard slap across his bruised face.  
  
"Don't ever call me that you worthless refuse. You are so blind in believing that she will come  
  
for you. Don't you get that she was using you? You're nothing more than a pet-vamp and she  
  
isn't gonna risk her hide to get you back"  
  
Her words tore at his insides. If he had been strong he would not have paid any heed but it had  
  
been weeks of pain and loneliness that resulted in a weakened body and spirit and it was the  
  
beginning of doubt.  
  
Willow did not stay long after that. She had accomplished what she had set to do and left the  
  
barred enclosure knowing that she was close to breaking William the Bloody.  
  
###################  
  
Buffy Summers felt a sharp pain settle in her chest that robbed her of her breath and made her  
  
lose her footing. The Watcher looked over he concernedly.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
The Slayer shook her head and raised her hand to prevent him from coming closer. This  
  
feeling...it wasn't physical...it went soul deep. Then she knew.  
  
Spike  
  
"Oh God...My God." her desperation was etched in her words.  
  
Giles did not have to know the reason of her suffering to comfort her. His strong arms went  
  
around her as she gave rein to her fear and her loss.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: Sorry that it took so long but I've been beyond busy. I will try (emphasis on try)  
  
to update in a more timely manner but can't make any promises. Thank you for reviewing. I am  
  
thrilled to have surpassed 50 reviews and because I am in the favorite author's list for 14  
  
fanfiction.net readers (Yay). So keep the reviews coming and hopefully I will be able to break a  
  
100 eventually. 


	21. Phase 21

Phase 21 (Sunnydale)  
  
Six weeks into her intense training Buffy Summers woke up feeling like the Slayer for the first  
  
time in her life.  
  
It was a welcomed change as she no longer felt any doubts about the truth of her calling. She  
  
was strong, she was skilled and she was finally ready to take on the Master and his minions.  
  
Aside from confidence, she also had a team behind her. Giles, Oz, Nancy and Larry would  
  
provide the much needed backup force against Willow and Xander's army. She recognize that it  
  
had been a mistake to take on that many vampires with only Spike at her side. The Watcher's  
  
team had been fighting Sunnydale's demon population while she had been hiding in New York  
  
and they had the advantage of experience. Her arrogance and lack of insight had cost her Spike  
  
and she'd learned from her mistake.  
  
She was physically and emotionally as ready as she could hope to be. They would strike tonight.   
  
Larry and Oz had been dispatched to spy on the Master's headquarters while they still had the  
  
advantage of daylight. She didn't want to risk any surprises of the undead kind.  
  
The Slayer turned her attention to the open backpack sitting in her bed. The green canvas bag  
  
was filled to the brim with razor sharpened stakes, knives and a couple of light crossbows. In  
  
the Watcher's apartment, Nancy was assembling their newly procured rocket launcher which  
  
would give them and edge or at least provide an spectacular entrance.   
  
Turning away from the bed her eyes landed on the full length mirror on her side. With a  
  
numbing curiosity she studied her body. She was fit if not a little thin which was due in part to  
  
the fact that she'd had not been able to hold down her food since he was gone. There were a few  
  
shadows under her eyes and the light seemed to have dimmed from them. Still, she recognized  
  
the spark of determination and that made all the difference. Her bare arms and shoulders looked  
  
toned as did her torso. Under her knee high leather boots, her legs were sinewed with hard  
  
muscle. It was the body of a warrior ready to do battle.  
  
There was one thing missing though.  
  
She opened the closet door and removed the carefully hung leather duster. Her nose caught the  
  
scent of aged leather, cigarettes and him. With utmost reverence she wrapped herself in the  
  
garment and discovered that it molded to her form just like its owner.  
  
With her head high and wearing her lover's coat she descended the stairs and went to meet what  
  
the day had in store for her.  
  
##################  
  
Oz and Larry returned a little past noon with the news that the Master's forces were all  
  
assembled in the main lair. This bit of information dampened their spirits somewhat since it  
  
meant that they had a pretty formidable task ahead of them. The chances of coming out of the  
  
confrontation unscathed were very slim but they refused to dwell on it as they prepared.   
  
Giles produced the Bronze's structural blueprints which were studied carefully to determine  
  
their best course. Everyone contributed their own opinion and Buffy was receptive to their  
  
insight. As the afternoon became early evening they had a clear plan of action. All their moves  
  
would be carefully coordinated to its outmost efficiency. At last they were done and ready for  
  
the fray. As the group picked up their weapons and assembled in the courtyard the Slayer  
  
cleared her throat and asked for everyone's attention.  
  
The cool night air accentuated her words and the group listened carefully knowing that the  
  
Slayer spoke true.  
  
This is my calling...my role in life and I've always accepted it but I didn't really understand it  
  
until you taught it to me. For that and for your loyalty I am deeply grateful. I've made  
  
mistakes...lots of them actually. My pride has cost me the love of my life but risk and danger is  
  
what my life is all about. It shouldn't be yours. The Master's army is strong and they have  
  
proved to be more prepared than us but now I feel that we have a chance to rid Sunnydale of  
  
their infestation. Yet in reality the odds are heavily against us. So right now you have to make a  
  
choice knowing that some of our actions…come around with horrible outcomes and I can't  
  
promise you that you will be safe. I won't blame if anyone chooses to stay. After all it is your  
  
life and your decision anyway" She finished and waited.  
  
No one said anything for the longest time until Giles broke the silence "As you said some of our  
  
actions just may come with terrible consequences. And we are well aware of what these could  
  
be, but we choose to take action anyway. This is our town Buffy and we earned the chance to  
  
fight for it"  
  
The Slayer nodded satisfied and a deeply seated admiration shone through her moistened eyes.  
  
Wordlessly she let the way out of the courtyard and into the Sunnydale streets.  
  
###################################  
  
Her heels clicked on the stone staircase as she made her way down towards the basement prison.   
  
Willow murmured a fast light spell and the area around the cage glowed. The vampiress licked  
  
her lips at the delicious sight before her.  
  
He was curled in a fetal position with his arms around his drawn knees. The once ashy blonde  
  
hair was splattered with his own blood and sticky with sweat. His beautiful eyes were swollen  
  
shut and his face was a mass of deep purple/black bruises that Willow found very attractive.  
  
As per usual he was heavily secured but Willow knew that he could no longer walk as she had  
  
broken both legs and fractured the spine. It was a little extreme but he'd gotten her angry after  
  
trying to kick her. After that he never again tried to attack her.  
  
It had been quite a task trying to overcome the vampire's strong will. He was spirited and  
  
obstinate and too much in love with the Slayer to ever consider betraying her. Over the course  
  
of six weeks Willow had chipped at Spike's will just as she'd done his body. The combination  
  
of the physical and emotional torture had finally defeated the cocky vamp.  
  
She ought to congratulate herself she'd beaten William the Bloody at his own game and she  
  
didn't even have to use railroad spikes.  
  
With a flick of her wrist the cage door opened and she stepped inside and walked towards him.   
  
He was still unconscious when she got to him. Willow knelt before her victim and ran her index  
  
nail across his left cheekbone.  
  
"Hey baby...the party's not over yet"  
  
Spike's eyes were blackened slits but he was awake. There was fear and maybe...resignation in  
  
the blue orbs. Willow smiled.  
  
"That's right sweet. I own you and nothing is gonna stop me for doing whatever I want to you"  
  
He remained silent as she began...  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: I have a feeling that this fic is going to end on a dark note. Willow has indeed  
  
broken Spike and he might never be the same again. The wishverse Buffy is a different sort of  
  
woman than the regular cannon and she may do some things different. We shall see. Keep the  
  
reviews coming and I will keep on writing. 


	22. Phase 22

Phase 22  
  
"...would you use a poor maiden so..."  
  
His weakened voice could barely be heard across the concrete walls of his prison. The toneless  
  
little ditty providing a sort of testament to the current state of mind of the singer. Or lack of the  
  
same.  
  
He rocked with his arms wrapped around his knees in an halfhearted effort to relieve his all  
  
consuming fear. It was the one emotion that he existed with. He was always terrified.  
  
Somewhere in his mind, Spike remembered being different. It wasn't that he never worried, it  
  
was that he would always act regardless. He could be hurt but whatever had done the hurting  
  
better be ready to get it back in spades. He was William the bloody.  
  
Not anymore though. He wasn't William or Spike anymore. He was some nameless demon who  
  
cowered and cried himself to sleep sometimes. Weak and damaged beyond any repair.  
  
But at least he was alone, for now.  
  
His tormentor had been missing for quite sometime which was very strange since the vampiress  
  
would slip into his prison every few hours or so. He could sense that she wasn't far away,  
  
probably in the upper level with her mate.  
  
He leaned his head against the uneven wall. The cold concrete was rough against his face but it  
  
no longer bothered. Soft and welcoming things were of the past. With a weary heart and mind  
  
he closed his eyes and set to catch a few guarded moments of sleep.  
  
***BOOM***  
  
The loud noise startled him out of his semi-drowsy state. Spike instantly melted into the corner  
  
walls. His frantic eyes looked about the surrounding darkness to see pieces of concrete flake off  
  
into the ground as the earth shook. The bars of his cage rattled but did not give and he feared  
  
that the walls of his prison would cave in on him. A painful end but at least an end.  
  
The earth slowly settled and the tremors seized. Still, the vampire did not leave his corner. His  
  
sensitive hearing caught the sound of heavy running from above. The fighter in him recognized  
  
the sound of battle. He wondered who would be foolish enough to challenge the Master's army.  
  
Since he was literally in the dark and helpless he could only crouch in his corner and hope that  
  
whatever outcome his suffering would come to an end.  
  
His only wish was to see her once more.  
  
###########  
  
Upstairs.  
  
It had been quite an entrance. The front door and adjoining wall was blown away and a few  
  
dozen vampires had been taken with it. Buffy cringed at the idea that Spike would be put at risk  
  
but Larry and Oz assured her that he was being kept downstairs.   
  
It was their plan to take the fight outside so as to take the home advantage from the vamps.   
  
With the Master's troops outside the Slayer could sneak inside and destroy the leader himself.   
  
Willow and Xander would be taken care of by a well-choreographed gambit. With the leaders  
  
gone the vampires would soon be dusted. At least that was the plan.  
  
The vampires that had survived the explosion ran outside to face the attackers just as they were  
  
expected to do.  
  
The first wave were fiery arrows that quickly met their target. Vampires exploded into  
  
shimmery clouds of dust that provided further cover to their attackers.  
  
Through the camouflage the Slayer made her way inside taking down vampires with her stake as  
  
she went. Her sole intent was getting to the Master...and Spike.  
  
Outside the battle became more violent as Oz and Larry engaged in close combat with the  
  
demons. Larry's favorite broadsword swung about decapitating vampires as it struck. The  
  
lighter Oz opted for a more traditional stake and holy water gun combination. Nancy's  
  
flamethrower incinerated the vampires attacking the perimeter.  
  
In a quiet corner Giles began the spell that would cancel Willow's extraordinary powers.  
  
Inside the damaged structure, Willow's eyes darkened as the dark magick surged through her  
  
veins. Xander may be a good combatant but his mate was determined to take down the Slayer  
  
and her allies once and for all. She liked her puppy too much to risk losing him.  
  
With her power at full strength she calmly made her way through the rubble only to come face-  
  
to-face with Buffy Summers.  
  
"I think that you have something of mine" the Slayer's voice betrayed no fear only veiled  
  
hatred..  
  
Willow smiled knowingly. His puppy's mistress had come to claim him. Too bad, she wasn't  
  
about to give him up.  
  
"Losers weepers and all that" Willow retorted breezily  
  
"I haven't lost yet"her tone steady and serious  
  
The vampiress nodded her head in amused agreement.  
  
"You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked"  
  
"So do you. Bitch"  
  
TBC.  
  
This is just about completed. Please R/R. 


	23. Phase 23

Phase 23  
  
The Slayer and the Vampire witch's physical strength and agility made them the perfect foes.   
  
Their individual moves were countered and evenly matched. Neither had received formal  
  
training so their fighting had an unstructured rawness to it. Like a primal, violent dance that  
  
resembled that of the first Slayer and the early vampire demons she faced.   
  
But Buffy didn't know this, all she cared about was downing her foe and getting to Spike. It  
  
made her blood boil to know that this woman had laid her hands on her lover, that she had hurt  
  
him. Her anger gave her an extra edge which she used against the vampiress. Unfortunately for  
  
her, Willow was no ordinary demon. As a young human girl she had begun to dabble in the dark  
  
arts. After her transformation she had a greater access to magick, especially strong black magick  
  
that she used it continually. As much as Xander was known for his strategic planning, Willow  
  
was known for her power. Thus, the couple were considered invincible.  
  
Willow deftly blocked her punches and delivered her own. Buffy tried to avoid contact but the  
  
vampiress was fast even for a bloodsucker. The stake was knocked of the Slayer's hand and  
  
went clattering loudly a few feet away. Willow licked her lips savoring her triumph. "Nice try  
  
girly but I get to keep the prince locked up in his tower. Do you know that he cries for you?   
  
Dies for you?"she taunted with relish.  
  
Buffy saw red. Her attack intensified and it was all that Willow could do to keep her at bay.  
  
The Slayer delivered a swift kick combination that caught the vampiress unawares. Willow was  
  
painfully thrown to the far wall. A cracked rib pinched her side and she gasped. The Slayer  
  
smiled and grabbed her stake where she'd dropped it. "And now for the finish" she said as she  
  
approached her fallen foe. The vampiress was whispering under her breath and her eyes  
  
darkened.  
  
"...hold my enemy as in tar"  
  
The air surrounding the Slayer seemed to thicken and her movements became heavy and  
  
sluggish as she tried to break free of the spell. Meanwhile the vampiress cleared her lungs by  
  
spitting up blood. She'd been damaged but she had other resources.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
Unseen a few yards away, the Watcher completed his spell. A ring of white magick surrounded  
  
Willow and kept her from rising from the ground. He blackened orbs cleared and she slipped  
  
into a trance-like state. Almost immediately her own spell flickered and Buffy was freed. She  
  
immediately ran to the vampiress. Within seconds Giles and Nancy were by her side.  
  
"We must get her to the van. The spell she's under will last her an hour at best. Xander must  
  
not see that we have her until we can use it to our advantage" the watcher informed them  
  
motioning for Nancy to help him lift the silent vampiress. Buffy went ahead to clear a path  
  
outside and between the three of them they managed to load Willow into the back of the van.  
  
"I need you to guard her" the Watcher addressed Nancy who nodded her agreement. Buffy  
  
handed her the stake "If you sense her coming to. Don't be afraid to use it"  
  
An explosion indicated that they needed to return to the fray. Closing the van door securely  
  
behind them, Buffy led Giles quickly back into the building. A cloud of smoke effectively  
  
camouflaged them from the battle.   
  
"Buffy we must find the master" the Watcher urged.  
  
"Giles, Willow has hurt Spike badly. I need to find him first" she retorted.  
  
"I understand your worry but you must remember that this mission is to take down the Master  
  
once and for all. We already have Willow and by default Xander but we need to locate their  
  
leader first"   
  
The Slayer retrieved a stake from the pocket of the leather duster. She tossed it to Giles. "I  
  
think that they are keeping him behind those curtains. The vampires that are fighting Larry and  
  
Oz keep them from getting to close to that place. I need you to keep them distracted while I  
  
make my way inside"  
  
The Watcher agreed and went to join the other two. Buffy looked longingly at the door that  
  
enclosed the staircase to the lower basement knowing that Spike would be there. She ached to  
  
go to him but Giles, Larry and Oz were setting her cover. With a deep sigh she hurried towards  
  
the action. Spike's duster flowing behind her.  
  
###  
  
In the van, Nancy watched over the woman that had taken Oz heart so long ago and never given  
  
it back. The redhead was beautiful, she noticed, beautiful like a deadly coral snake. Next to  
  
her, Nancy felt insignificant.  
  
The tight leather clothing that the vampiress wore was meant to enhance her attributes and  
  
indicate her status. Oz had once told her that Willow had been a rather shy and modest girl.   
  
Nancy could find no trace of her now.  
  
With the stake firmly grasped in her hand, Nancy positioned right on top of the vampiress' chest.   
  
It would be so easy and her rival would be dust.  
  
Nancy was so distracted that she did not hear the van door slide open.  
  
"Nancy. What are you doing?"  
  
OZ.  
  
TBC. On the next chapter Buffy faces the Master and Oz and Nancy finally resolve some issues. 


	24. Phase 24

Phase 24  
  
She was silent and simply lowered the stake to the ground. Her hands stilled on her lap as she  
  
slowly lifted her gaze to his.  
  
In her eyes gleamed the quiet pain of unrequited emotion.   
  
Oz was perplexed. Nancy was his rock, his steady ground. He depended on her to keep him as  
  
sane as possible in this insane world.   
  
She was hurt, he had hurt her, that much was obvious.  
  
And the cause of that hurt lay unconscious before them both. His eyes traveled over the lovely  
  
vampire. Willow. Beautiful, powerful, bloodthirsty Willow. Long ago she'd been his and he'd  
  
fallen hard for the shy girl. He had slowly brought her out of her shell and shown her how truly  
  
magnificent and rare she was. They had something special.   
  
Then it had all gone to hell... literally. Now Willow and Xander reigned over Sunnydale and Oz  
  
was part of a tiny resistance that was set to do the impossible. Yet, the worst was knowing that  
  
no matter what happened he would never bring Willow back. His mind accepted this, but maybe  
  
his heart...  
  
And it was that tiny flame of hope that killed Nancy.   
  
He tried to make it better.  
  
"There is nothing...left between her and me. That is not Willow"he professed quietly.  
  
She laughed bitterly. "I don't think that's the truth. Part of her is still inside. Just like in Spike"  
  
"That's different. He is different"  
  
"How so? Didn't you hear the first part of the story and how he used to be with her? How he  
  
treated her? Then they fell in love but it wasn't like that at the beginning and I know that you  
  
have thought of that. I know in my heart that you want her back even after all she's done and all  
  
the people she has killed"  
  
He was silent as the truth of her words reverberated throughout the van. For once he had no  
  
witty comeback, no clever retort. Out of all the women he'd known, only Nancy could leave  
  
him speechless.  
  
Nancy wiped her eyes with the back of her sweatshirt sleeve. She cleared her throat in an effort  
  
to regain her composure. With determination, she stood up and went to retrieve her weapons.   
  
When she spoke, it was without emotion.  
  
"I'm gonna go help Larry. You should stay with her and make sure that she doesn't awaken or  
  
that the vamps find that we have her"  
  
"Nancy I..." he stammered  
  
"I don't want to hear it anymore. It really doesn't matter anyway. And if we get through today, I  
  
won't mention it again. I'm going to forget you, that I promise you" she said steadily.  
  
And with that she left the van. Oz looked at her retreating form knowing that she would keep  
  
her promise. That realization caused an odd pain to settle in his heart but he didn't have time to  
  
dwell on it as a familiar voice echoed in the emptiness.  
  
"Now that was interesting" as cold singsong voice.  
  
Willow.  
  
###  
  
She entered the cavernous room and her senses went instantly into overdrive. Giles had warned  
  
her that the master would elicit a strong response on her part. He was something ancient and  
  
primeval that affected the very core of her calling: instinct and origin. She had been born to face  
  
this guy.  
  
Buffy clenched her trusty stake harder and felt the warm familiarity of the wooden weapon. She  
  
breathed through her nose in an effort to tame her jangled nerves.   
  
The Master of vampires was calmly seated on a red velvet throne. In his hand he held a wine  
  
goblet halfway filled with a substance too thick to be wine. He sipped from the goblet and  
  
tossed the rest onto the marble fireplace to the left of him. Slowly he unfurled from his chair  
  
elegantly and without care. The yellowish eyes focused on the young woman in front of him.  
  
"Ahh, the Slayer I presume"  
  
She didn't say anything and merely glared at the vampire before her. Her heart rate was going a  
  
thousand a minute and her muscles were twitching in anticipation.   
  
"So young, so doomed to die young. Aren't you girls getting weary of your fates yet?"  
  
Buffy remained silent while gauging her best chance at an attack.  
  
"Still, I sense something different about you. Some formed and treasured attachment to this  
  
world. I daresay that I could name him, actually he is blood of my blood. The same blood that  
  
my dear Willow has been spilling just a floor beneath us. I never thought that torturing one of  
  
our own could be so much fun" he taunted.  
  
Screw technique and timing. This bastard was going down now. Buffy lunged at the vampire,  
  
her movements were whirling of violence that made the creature pull back at first before  
  
responding in kind. Although the ancient master was not as agile as his acolytes, his strength  
  
more than made up for his deficiencies.   
  
He grabbed the Slayer by the shoulders and threw her several feet to crash against his throne.   
  
Buffy's breath was knocked from her body but she was on her feet immediately. A good right  
  
kick sent the creature sprawling on the ground but he was up before she could inflict real  
  
damage.  
  
But the Slayer was not deterred. She intensified the force of her attack only to find that the  
  
Master responded in kind. Buffy was getting quite a beating but she gave it all back with  
  
everything she had. The vampire was nothing like she'd ever faced before and she understood  
  
the severity of the risk. This thing would most likely kill her.  
  
But then what would happen to Spike.  
  
It was enough to recharge her. She had to win.   
  
Her determination made up for her general inexperience. The vampire faltered and stepped  
  
back. She pounded his form with all her might. The creature hissed at her, his yellowed fangs  
  
bared at her. The gesture was enough to distract her.  
  
The Master gripped the Slayer by the throat and forced her to face away from him. Buffy felt his  
  
fangs tearing through layers of skin at her neck. The pain of the bite traveled to her mind and  
  
paralyzed it with fear.  
  
**Spike...forgive me** the plea ran through her dying brain as her heart began to slow down...  
  
###  
  
He was cold...so very cold...like death.  
  
Death at this point would be a kindness. He had never been a quitter but now just the thought of  
  
tomorrow made him want to cry.  
  
The vampire lay in his cell. He had molded his broken body into the farthest darkened corner.   
  
The part of him that was still sane understood the futility of his actions. She could always get  
  
him, no matter where he hid.  
  
And the knowledge, the anticipation of the pain she could and would inflict was more than he  
  
could withstand.  
  
So he prayed for deliverance from a God that he never really stopped believing in even after he'd  
  
turned away from him.  
  
With his body in tatters and his heart in shreds he uttered one final plea.  
  
"forgive me...Buffy"  
  
TBC. 


	25. Phase 25

Phase 25  
  
She felt like she was falling into an darkened void. Her body was no longer hers and the senses  
  
began to falter.  
  
Numbly she wondered if death was always like this only to realize that it didn't really matter.   
  
Death was just that.  
  
She was so distracted by the...dying that she did not register the thick projectile that narrowly  
  
missed her to bury itself in the vampire.  
  
The startled creature dropped his prey and the Slayer crumbled to the floor. The Master backed  
  
away as his clawed hands tried to stop the bleeding from his now empty eye socket. Nancy  
  
rushed to the Slayer's side as Giles aimed the weapon directly at the vampire's heart and fired.   
  
The second projectile missed its target but effectively damaged the shoulder. The ancient  
  
vampire howled in pain.  
  
Nancy checked Buffy's vitals and found them dangerously weak. She wasn't breathing. Nancy  
  
dragged her towards a corner of the room while Giles' covered their backs. She quickly  
  
removed the leather duster to have better access to the Slayer's chest and began CPR.  
  
"One...two...three..."she counted as she positioned herself better to compress the chest.   
  
"One...two...three...press...Come on Buffy, breathe"  
  
"Breathe Slayer...just do it"  
  
Nothing. The heart had stopped.  
  
"Dammit Buffy. You can't quit us. You can't quit on him"  
  
A flutter.  
  
Realizing something, Nancy doubled her efforts while urging the unconscious girl.  
  
"Listen. He is downstairs waiting for you. He needs you to come get him"  
  
The flutter became stronger.  
  
"Yes, that's it. Keep on fighting. Spike needs you to fight for him"  
  
The Slayer's eyes opened suddenly and focused on her rescuer. She tried to speak but her throat  
  
was painfully dry. Nancy removed a plastic bottle filled with holy water from her jacket pocket  
  
and unscrewed the top.   
  
"Here" she said softly.  
  
Buffy drank deeply as the liquid quenched her need. When the bottle was nearly empty she  
  
licked her lips and tried to speak.  
  
"T...thank you. What h....happened?"  
  
"We came just as the Master was about to finish you off Giles wounded him but I don't think  
  
that's gonna hold for long"  
  
Giles fired at the Master once more but missed this time as the creature rose unexpectedly and  
  
hissed at the Watcher.  
  
"Damm" Nancy cursed as she ran to help Giles leaving Buffy to get her bearings. The Slayer  
  
stared after her while trying to rise on weak legs.  
  
Nancy arrived in time to push Giles away as the Master lunged at him. The creature was thrown  
  
by her sudden actions and roared his anger. The girl retaliated by throwing the remains of the  
  
holy water bottle at him.   
  
The liquid fizzled on the vampire's face. He clawed at the burning flesh in an effort to assuage  
  
the pain. Nancy dug a stake from her side pocket. Months of training had taught her where to  
  
aim and how to take advantage of a foe's weakness. Gripping the stake at its middle she  
  
plunged it upward into the Master's chest.  
  
The wooden weapon buried itself into flesh. Giles and Buffy held their breaths. Expecting the  
  
regulation shower of ashes, they were confounded to see none. Their confusion turned to terror  
  
when the vampire summarily grabbed Nancy by the throat and quickly broke her neck.  
  
"NO!" The Slayer's cry reverberated through the room as Nancy's lifeless form crumbled to the  
  
ground. Her eyes open and lifeless.  
  
The vampire grinned victoriously at the Slayer and her Watcher. Buffy knew that it wasn't the  
  
time for grief but for revenge. A untapped source of energy ran through her blood as the Slayer  
  
of vampires channeled her anger, grief and fear into her power. She smiled.  
  
"You laugh when my hell is on earth?" the Master asked coldly  
  
"You are that amped about hell.... go there." she said as she made for the vampire aiming for the  
  
stake already lacerating his chest. Using her full strength she pushed on the protruding object  
  
causing it to tear through the Master's reinforced chest cavity and penetrate the heart.  
  
This time the result was entrancing as the Master slowly turned to ash until only his skeleton  
  
remained. The Slayer stood quiet before the remains. Her expression grim but finally secure in  
  
the knowledge that this was the role that she was here to fulfill.  
  
Wordlessly, she walked towards Nancy. The girl had died quickly and with an expression of  
  
acceptance in her face. With her index and middle finger she closed the hazel eyes for the last  
  
time.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered.  
  
Giles knelt before both. His heart ached for the girl who he'd admired even more so than Buffy,  
  
because she'd taken a mantle that wasn't her own.  
  
After a quiet moment, Buffy got up "I have to go"  
  
Giles nodded. They would take care of the body later. He promised himself that he wouldn't  
  
leave her there as he followed the Slayer.  
  
#########  
  
"Hey baby... I sooo missed you" a deceptively, sweet singsong voice.  
  
He wouldn't look at her. This wasn't her.  
  
"Come on hon... don't tell me you've forgotten me already. I still remember you"  
  
Not her.. not Will.  
  
"I remember how you touched me... how you were my first" she teased  
  
Willow is dead. Dead. Gone. But her animated corpse still spoke and it sounded just like her.  
  
"Wanna give it another go?"  
  
She was smiling. Even though she was mostly paralyzed was smiling in that pouty, seductive  
  
way that was really leagues away from the real Willow. Still, it burned deep in his soul.  
  
"Oh please... Aren't you gonna talk to me? Pretty please and sugar on the side"  
  
"No. You are not her" he responded bitterly.  
  
"Then who am I? I am her. I'm the one that she always wanted to be. Don't you know that by  
  
now"  
  
"That's a lie. Willow would never be you. She would never do the things that you've done. She  
  
would never kill"  
  
"The capacity to 'kill' as you put it, is in everyone. I was no exception. In fact I've never had so  
  
much fun, so much freedom. This is me. This is who I was meant to be" she finished breezily  
  
"No Willow. They killed you. I let them kill you and now you are like this... and its all my  
  
fault. We should have left Sunnydale before things got to bad. But now its too late" grief and  
  
regret was etched in his words.  
  
"Dammed right. Its too late for your little group. The Master is probably sucking on their  
  
marrows by now" she said cheerily.  
  
Horror descended on Oz's face. Horror at the realization that there was really nothing left of the  
  
girl he'd loved. Nothing but an empty heart.  
  
Oz was a team player so going against plans was really against his better judgement but he really  
  
wasn't thinking. All that he knew was that he had to save her from this. She needed an end.  
  
So after kissing her hand tenderly he cut off her head.  
  
TBC.  
  
Two down and one to go. Where is Xander? Something tells me he is going to be a bit of a  
  
challenge. I have two chapters (3 tops) to conclude this. The thing is that even if Buffy saves  
  
Spike, she still has to 'save him'. You know Post traumatic Stress aftermath and all that. Those  
  
that had read my stuff before know that I love playing with Spike's mind. Its almost diabolical  
  
what I put that poor guy through. Well, as long as you like it. So read and review please. 


	26. Phase 26

Author's note: I have to warn everyone that this chapter is a little 'rough' in keeping with the  
  
beginning of this story. Those that are easily offended please feel free to skip it as I will  
  
summarize in the next chapter. As it is I try to be as vague as possible but you get the meaning.   
  
Phase 26  
  
Where was she?  
  
Damn it. The slayer bitch and her little band was currently besting his best people. And Willow  
  
was nowhere to be found.  
  
Xander Harris looked on grimly as Sunnydale High's ex-quarterback dusted two more vampires.   
  
Granted, there were still a dozen left but at this rate...well he could see the writing on the wall.  
  
And it didn't spell anything good for the undead crew.  
  
Frustrated and completely unprepared for this turn of events he left the main hall in search for  
  
his missing lover. If things got too out of hand they could always get out. The Master could  
  
protect himself and anyway Xander didn't much care for the welfare of his leader.  
  
But first he had to find Willow.  
  
Xander knew that she wasn't fighting. It really wasn't her style as she'd grown used to relying  
  
on her growing powers to fell her enemies. No, Will was most likely hiding out and working on  
  
a really nasty spell.   
  
He'd sought her out in the alcoves and main floor rooms to no avail. All that was left was the  
  
basement. She might be with her 'pet'.  
  
The initial explosion had left the foundation a mess and the vampire had to be careful to pick  
  
through the assorted remains of the wooden staircase leading to the lower floor. He tore a piece  
  
of the handrails to use as a stake. Everything was dark and had a cloud of dust surrounding it.   
  
His sensitive nose caught a few spores and he sneezed loudly alerting the basement's sole  
  
occupant of his presence. By the time he'd approached the cage, Spike was breathing rapidly in  
  
nervousness.  
  
As preoccupied as Xander was he could not help but relish the blond vampire's reaction. He'd  
  
stayed away from Willow's pet for the most part but was very much aware of what his lady had  
  
done to the vampire. He knew Will's penchant for torture and gore so he wasn't surprised that  
  
there was little left of the vampire who was the Slayer bitch's lover. It did a lot to ease his  
  
frustration.   
  
Xander opened the cage door and slowly made his way towards the chained vampire. Spike was  
  
all but plastered on the wall. His blue eyes focused on the approaching form through the dim.   
  
"Hey Spikey. How's it hanging? I bet you could really use some company now and  
  
unfortunately Willow seems to be missing. Maybe we could do a little roleplaying" The  
  
vampire taunted as he swung his wooden stake carelessly.   
  
His prey regarded him silently as Xander neared. He really was a mess, Xander thought upon  
  
seeing the condition that the captive was in. His face was bruised and one eye so swollen that it  
  
was doubtful that he could see out of it. There was a deep gash on the neck as Willow had  
  
obviously been draining him regularly. His bare chest sported many tiny burn marks as Willow  
  
had gotten creative with a holy water dropper. Xander grabbed the vampire by the hair and  
  
pulled him forward as much as the chains would allow. His back was covered in deep  
  
purple/black stripes and more than a few cuts which attested to the vampiress fondness for her  
  
whips.   
  
"She really worked you over didn't she?" he asked unfazed. "My girl had some really  
  
impressive skills with the elements of torture. That's why I love her so"  
  
Spike did not reply but tried to push himself back into his corner. Xander slapped him hard  
  
across the face. Spike stilled and looked up at his tormentor.  
  
Something about Spike's eyes piqued Xander's interest. The blue pools were really beautiful in  
  
its damaged state. Ever since he'd become a vampire, Xander had become fascinated with his  
  
own power. He was addicted to the idea of being stronger, more vicious than any enemy. Here  
  
before him lay one of the most ruthless and cold-blooded vampires in history and he was his  
  
prisoner. It was too delicious to pass up.  
  
He threw the chained Spike on his belly across the floor. The weakened vampire landed with a  
  
bone-crunching sound. He moaned pitifully as Xander positioned himself on top of him and  
  
pinioned the manacled arms on the floor. With his free hand he unzipped and pulled the  
  
bloodstained jeans to his victim's ankles. Xander stopped to enjoy the view which was arresting  
  
to say the least and quickly disposed of his own leather pants.  
  
He entered his victim roughly and without much consideration. The vampire gasped  
  
convulsively as he was being torn from inside. His cries turned to screams as acid exploded  
  
inside of him. Without hesitating, Xander continued his assault until Spike was little more than  
  
quivering mass of sobs under him.   
  
Satisfied, he withdrew and replaced his clothing. Spike was still, as in a trance. Xander kicked  
  
him on the ribs but the aggression wen unheeded. It seemed like vampire was no longer  
  
occupying its shell.  
  
Imminent defeat aside, Xander felt good. He felt king of the world good. He adjusted his  
  
leather jacket and cocked his chin defiantly. No matter what the Slayer bitch did to him, he had  
  
gotten his pound of flesh from her.   
  
Picking up his discarded stake, he approached his defeated foe. And aimed.  
  
TBC.  
  
Please Read and Review otherwise I'm gonna leave there. Promise (well not really since I am as  
  
eager to finish this as you are). I already have the last chapter in my head which is why I wrote  
  
this story in the first place. Thank you ever so much to those that are still reviewing especially  
  
to Professor Weasley and alex9 for their continued support. TTFN. 


	27. Phase 27

Author's note: After being slightly flamed for my previous chapter and its content I feel that I  
  
need to explain my motives somewhat. I've had the ending chapter in my head for quite  
  
sometime and its all about love bringing a character back from the depths of emotional hell such  
  
as being experienced by blondie-bear in the last chapter. I had to send Spike really down so I  
  
could bring him back up with Buffy's help and Xander provided suitable inducement. I'm  
  
probably being over-dramatic but that's kinda my 'oeuvre'. And anyhow this was totally  
  
inspired by the last few chapters of Diana Galbadon's "Outlander". Those familiar with the  
  
book will see similarities on the next chapter. I promise that it will all work out in the end and  
  
thanks to those that are still muddling through this exploration of mine.  
  
Phase 27  
  
She'd gotten sidetracked after discovering Larry and the newly arrived Oz, starting to fold at the  
  
force of ten or so vampires. She and Giles had joined the fray and within minutes had  
  
successfully dispatched all the demons. Tired and a little breathless she'd left the others to get  
  
their bearings and sought the staircase to the lower levels.  
  
It was obvious that the initial explosion had damaged the area as she faced a destroyed staircase  
  
in the dark. Still, it did not matter as she was determined on getting to Spike no matter what.  
  
The Slayer picked her way through the jagged edges of the broken structure while almost losing  
  
her footing a couple of times. Gingerly, she jumped midway and landed steadily on the balls of  
  
her feet.   
  
The inability to see much of anything kept her at edge. She did not want to risk calling out for  
  
Spike for fear of alerting any vampires on her whereabouts. No, she had to be careful as his life  
  
might depend on it.  
  
After taking a deep calming breath she set upon exploring the large area taking care to make as  
  
little noise as possible. Her acute hearing caught a muffled sound from the far end of the room.   
  
She made her way towards it.  
  
A distorted grunt, rattling of chains and her lover's pain ridden gasp broke through her  
  
intentions. She ran the rest of the way until she collided with the barred enclosure that had been  
  
Spike's prison.  
  
"Spike" she cried as she tried to locate the door by touch. There was someone else besides him  
  
inside and whoever it was it was hurting him.  
  
Rage filled her and she kicked the bars but to no avail. The structure would not give.  
  
"Let him go" she demanded  
  
"Hardly bitch. I'm having too much fun with loverboy here" Xander answered defiantly  
  
"I swear that I'm gonna twist your head off if you don't open this thing right now"  
  
"Not before I stake your lover into the next world, As it is I have my stake against his bare chest"  
  
"Spike are you alright?" she asked softly, just for him.  
  
"He ain't answering Slayer. I doubt that he'll ever will"  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"A little bit of torture, a little bit of rape, nothing to write home about"  
  
"You son-of-a-bitch. You filthy bastard"  
  
"Ooh the Slayer has quite a mouth on her. Tell me what can else you can do with it" he taunted,  
  
fully cognizant of the effect of his words on her.  
  
In truth he was very much aware that he was for all intents and purposes, dusted. If Buffy had  
  
made her way here it meant that Willow had probably met with the same fate. It seemed like the  
  
party was pretty much done.  
  
Still, he hated to leave without making his mark and could not think of a better way than  
  
breaking his enemy's heart. He set his stake for the final blow.  
  
Instinct or something else allowed the Slayer to feel the vampire's intentions. Adrenaline  
  
coursed through her veins as her hands ripped through reinforced steel in an instant and she  
  
crashed through the cage and pounded on Spike's tormentor. She tore through him with fists  
  
and kicks, each in blind anger and desperation. Never had she felt such violence, such hatred for  
  
her prey. Unknowingly, her actions surged from a deep, elemental spring originating from the  
  
first of her kind and triggered by her connection to Spike.  
  
From the receiving end, Xander fought to save his life but the Slayer's attack was too much for  
  
him. He could barely shield himself from her lefts when he was kicked on the right. When he  
  
finally fell, she pounced on him and her fist shattered the delicate bones of his face.  
  
The stake he had meant for Spike had rolled out of his hands and towards Buffy's side. She  
  
grasped the weapon in her hand and brought it down on the vampire's throat. Xander's scream  
  
became a gurgled cry as the Slayer pulled out the stake and brought it down on his stomach. She  
  
was missing the heart on purpose in an merciless effort to prolong pain.   
  
A clanging of the chains brought her back from her bloodlust induced trance. Spike needed her  
  
attention. She brought the stake down once more on the mutilated creature.   
  
"See you in hell"  
  
The vampire exploded in a cloud of dust. Buffy lay still for a moment as her heart slowed down  
  
from its frantic beating. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.  
  
It was over. They had done it.  
  
On her hands and knees she crawled towards her love and took him in her arms. He was still as  
  
death.  
  
"Its okay. I'm here. Everything is gonna be fine" she whispered  
  
He didn't respond except for the cold tears that ran down his face.  
  
TBC. 


	28. The Soul of the Soulless Part I

Phase 28 (The Soul of the Soulless Part I)  
  
from Buffy A. Summers' journal:  
  
We buried Nancy on an open field on the borders of Sunnydale. The grave site was consecrated   
  
and unmarked as to keep away the various demons that still populated the city. It was a small  
  
funeral with only Giles, Oz, Larry and myself in attendance. Nancy's family had been killed on  
  
the first demon wave and her other friends had long since fled or been turned.  
  
Giles' eulogy made us all cry especially Oz who lay a dozen pink roses across the grave. We  
  
said our final goodbyes as the sun was setting. Each of us carried a weight in our heart for this  
  
really amazing girl who had been friend and fighter to the very end.  
  
It was dark by the time we returned to the complex. We were to go on patrol around midnight  
  
but for now we had a few hours to ourselves. As usual I spent whatever free time I had with  
  
Spike.  
  
He was sleeping in our bed, buried under half a dozen blankets. It seemed that ever since I'd  
  
gotten him back he did nothing but sleep. I would have to force him to wake up and drink some  
  
blood but he had a habit of not being able to keep it down. Giles said to give his system time to  
  
adjust as he had been starved during his time in the Master's lair. This worried me. A lot.  
  
Spike was changed. His formerly cocky blue eyes had a lost and haunted look that broke my  
  
heart. His body was bruised and so thin that his bones showed. I repaired the damage as much  
  
as I could but it seemed that I could do nothing for his emotional state.  
  
He would have terrible nightmares that almost brought down the house with the loudness of his  
  
screams. I would hold him then and rock him like a child while making promises that I had no  
  
way of keeping because I could not fix it, no matter what I tried.  
  
So I slept by his side, tended to his every need and prayed every night for some kind of ease to  
  
his torment but how could I slay memories?. They have no form or body. I wished I could kill  
  
Xander and Willow all over again but even then it would not change anything except ease my  
  
own frustration.  
  
About a month after I had gotten him back I returned to patrol to find him standing by our closet  
  
putting on the black leather duster that I had worn to face the Master. My heart caught in my  
  
throat at seeing him like his old self. It seemed that everything was going to be okay after all.   
  
But he wouldn't meet my eyes. In a voice devoid of emotion he told me that he was going to  
  
return to New York. I was stunned. He knew that I could not leave Sunnydale yet if ever. The  
  
main vampires had pretty much been vanquished but there were still many others left just  
  
waiting to fill the ranks. I told him as much.  
  
"I can't go to New York, the gang still needs me" I said in my most resolute tone trying not to let  
  
my nervousness show..  
  
He nodded. "I know. If you go now things are just going to return to the way they were before.   
  
The Hellmouth needs its guardian"  
  
"But then.."  
  
"I'm going alone"  
  
"No" I whispered, barely getting the word out  
  
He turned away and looked down "I think its for the best"  
  
I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. He wanted to leave me.   
  
"Is it because you blame me for what's happened to you? I know that it was all my fault and that  
  
you suffered because of it but if you let me..."  
  
"I don't blame you Buffy. I made my own decisions and my own choices. It just happened and  
  
there is nothing you or I could do to change that. This has changed me and I need to get away  
  
from you before it changes you too"  
  
"But I love you..." I whispered  
  
"I love you too Slayer but I don't think we are going to be alright. I'm not the same man you fell  
  
in love with"  
  
"Spike this is you. No matter how you feel right now you are still you. You only need a little  
  
time"  
  
"I wish you were right but this is something that you or I can fix. There is no solution, no  
  
answer. Its just so bloody...hard" he finished brokenly.  
  
I felt like the breath had been sucked from my lungs. My throat burned. What good was it that I  
  
had defeated the Master if I lost the most important person in my life.  
  
He understood my reaction and drew me into his arms. His lips brushed my hair as I cried  
  
soaking the leather of his coat.   
  
"Shhh, luv its all for the best. You're gonna be fine"  
  
"And you?"   
  
"I'll just be" he answered softly.  
  
***  
  
In the end he agreed to stay on for a few more days until he was stronger. I knew what I had to  
  
do.  
  
***  
  
Getting Giles to help me was not easy. He was all reluctant about using magic since it could be  
  
very unstable in the Hellmouth. I used everything that I had to convince him even taking him on  
  
a guilt trip. At the end he was no match for a determined Slayer.  
  
The preparations were very complicated and most of the stuff we needed could not be found in  
  
Sunnydale but somehow we managed to assemble everything. Then there was the question of  
  
timing but even that worked out for us.  
  
On Samhain I became Willow Rosenberg.  
  
TBC. 


	29. The Soul of the Souless Part II

Phase 29 (The Soul of the Soulless Part II)  
  
from the journal of Buffy A. Summers cont.  
  
I attacked the situation with an almost clinical detachment with was in contrast with how I was  
  
feeling. It was the only way I could keep from going crazy.  
  
Vampires are different from us. They are immortal and therefore convinced that they are not  
  
vulnerable to human frailties, even emotional ones. But vampires were human once and their  
  
changing ,for the most part, does exclude them from hurting. The truth was that Spike was  
  
hurting.  
  
You can break anyone, if you are willing to hurt them enough. Willow and Xander had been  
  
willing. Their brutality-laced abuse and it had destroyed Spike, it had taken away all his self-  
  
confidence and it had made him a diluted version of the man that I loved. This Spike wouldn't  
  
fight for himself. I would have to make him do it.   
  
This is where magic came in. In a perfect world, I would have Spike deliver the last killing blow  
  
to both Willow and Xander. That would give him his revenge and his closure to go  
  
on. Unfortunately, they were both dust so the only way I had of delivering them is by becoming  
  
them.  
  
Complicated-much but I was out of options by now. Giles would help me with the conjuring  
  
while Oz and Larry volunteered for the physical preparations. A group effort through and  
  
through and I was very grateful that the Slayer did not always fight alone.  
  
The guys outfitted the storage room wire cages with enough chains to hold three vamps. They  
  
were detail oriented and were able to recreate the basement prison he'd been held in to the most  
  
minute detail. Even the bloodstains were present and somehow the smell of hopelessness was  
  
also there.  
  
When they were finished, I stood in the middle of the enclosure and tried to imagine, just for a  
  
moment, what it would be to be in his skin. To be in pain and so afraid that I would be losing  
  
myself each day. I would go crazy. Spike did so.  
  
On Halloween morning my Watcher informed me that it was all ready. The magicks were  
  
especially manipulable at this time and that would facilitate everything. He warned me again of  
  
the dangers but also told me that he understood why I was doing what I was doing. He  
  
understood love.  
  
When the sun fell, I went to my lover. Spike was ensconced in our bed between a pile of pillows  
  
and blankets. For once, he looked at peace and I wished that I would not have to do what I was  
  
about to do.  
  
I set the powerful calming incense down which would send him deeper into his dreams. Giles  
  
had made him especially for vampires so it would not affect me at all. I lifted him from his  
  
cocoon and carried him downstairs. He was very light.  
  
Downstairs everything was waiting for us. I removed his pants and replaced them with the torn  
  
and bloody jeans that we had found him in. Then I set to manacle his hands and feet and ran a  
  
chain across his torso and chained it to the ring in the wall. In the back of my mind I realized  
  
that I was now the one who was binding him just as he had once bound me. A burning feeling  
  
settled deep inside of me when I realized just how much I wanted and needed this man.   
  
Giles came in with the materials necessary for this spell to work. He still seemed unconvinced  
  
but I nodded at him to proceed.  
  
He spread a type of ashy substance across Spike's closed eyes. A drop of blackish liquid went  
  
into his mouth. It must have been bitter because he turned away but did not awaken.  
  
Giles recited some words in Latin and the ashy substance began to glow as Spike opened his  
  
eyes. My Watcher indicated that it was all set and left us alone as I waited for Spike to focus on  
  
me.   
  
His blue eyes finally settled on me and his reaction was instant. He tried to get up but his chains  
  
held him down and tangled around him giving him no room to move in. I bit my lower lip to  
  
keep myself from crying. He no longer saw me before him but an image of Willow.   
  
I took the sharpened blade and straddled him. He gasped as the sharp weapon ran across his  
  
bare chest and opened painful wounds that bled freely into my hands. I licked his blood of my  
  
hands as he turned away in horror while I smiled her twisted smile.  
  
"I'm not done yet" I whispered harshly.  
  
What followed still gives me nightmares. I tore at his body trying to get a reaction besides fear  
  
from him. I pushed and clawed at him only to meet his rising fear, his terror which made me  
  
want to die. It seemed so hopeless.  
  
But then his eyes changed and the watery mistiness was replaced by something else.  
  
TBC  
  
Please R/R 


	30. Phase 30

Phase 30  
  
His eyes seared to a dark blue azure that sent a surge of excitement cursing through her veins.   
  
As a warrior she recognized as what it was.  
  
Spirit.  
  
A loud hiss erupted from his throat as he got on his legs, tearing at the chains that held him. She  
  
backed away slowly.  
  
"What? Scared of me now bitch?" he taunted harshly "You should be"   
  
He came at her suddenly and violently. His body slammed into hers and he used the momentum  
  
to grab her neck and lift her in the air. Buffy kicked her legs ineffectively as his choking grasp  
  
left her without air. Desperately, she grabbed the iron bars and swung her body out of his hold.  
  
The Slayer sat up and tried to get oxygen back into her lungs. The vampire pounced on her.   
  
Spike's game face was on and Buffy marveled at his golden visage even as she feared for her  
  
life. When he spoke his voice was a guttural snarl she didn't recognize.  
  
"Long enough... you made me believe that it was hopeless, that I was beaten. Hell No! When I  
  
go down it won't be because of you or your bloody lover"  
  
Buffy's heart soared and she scrambled from under him. She jumped up and pressed against the  
  
bars with her feet spread in an attack posture. He swung at her but she easily blocked his attack  
  
sending him sprawling with a well placed kicked. Spike roared at her in frustration sending  
  
shivers down her spine.   
  
The candles that Giles had set at the four corners of the storage room flickered and sparked.   
  
Buffy knew that the spell had entered its second phase and that Spike was seeing Xander in her  
  
stead. It heightened the tension and indeed the stakes.  
  
Spike intensified his attack so that she could barely hold her own. His face was a masque of  
  
rage and intense loathing. He kicked, punched and clawed at the demon that had so defiled him.   
  
The Slayer was the recipient of these painful blows, accepting of the pain that may just be her  
  
lover's salvation.  
  
The vampire pushed Buffy painfully against the bars and the Slayer felt the room spin out of  
  
control. Her eyes were clouding over. This was getting dangerous and she wondered just how  
  
long the spell will last and if that she would actually ...well last.  
  
The other danger was her growing exhaustion, for his part he seemed re-energized almost to an  
  
inhuman state which was just about right, she admitted. She, on the contrary, was already  
  
panting tiredly and heavily. There was a pinching pressure on her right side that indicated a  
  
pulled muscle but she did not pay any attention to it. As long as nothing was torn she could go  
  
on.  
  
She supposed that if things got too bad she could call out for help. But what would that  
  
accomplish? It was obvious that Spike had not gotten his pound of flesh from Xander yet and if  
  
the spell was prematurely ended it would have not true effect. She had to endure for his sake.  
  
Spike's eyes glowed menacingly and Buffy braced herself for the coming blow. When it came it  
  
jarred her very nerves as she was painfully lifted off the ground by the force and crashed into the  
  
concrete floor. She looked up to see him tower above her. He had an otherworldly look about  
  
the face. The seething anger was gone from his eyes and she correctly guessed that he was done  
  
exorcizing his demons. The only thing left for him to do was to destroy what was left of them.  
  
He dropped to the floor, successfully pinioning her under his own weight. His hand held her  
  
face to the side baring her throat.  
  
Buffy understood what he meant to do and that she would not stop him. She also understood  
  
that love was about tenderness and passion but the strongest love was about sacrifice.  
  
His fangs pressed on her skin and she closed her eyes.  
  
The candles flickered and died one last time. Time stood still.  
  
"B...Buffy?" his voice was childlike.   
  
Her gaze met his and she was pained at the confusion there. Without words she opened her arms  
  
to him and he went willingly. They held each other as they cried the last remnants of suffering  
  
from their hearts.   
  
Love was about sacrifice but most ultimately salvation.  
  
TBC. Just the epilogue to go. Once more thank you so much for everyone that took the time to  
  
review this fic even with its poor update record. I sincerely apologize for that and blame it all on  
  
a really brutal work schedule. TTFN. 


	31. Epilogue

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic. I have to admit that it has been  
  
a rather hard one to write due to its rather "risque" content and the fact that I had to tone down  
  
so many scenes. I did not intend to write this type of fic but it ended up writing itself. Joss  
  
Whedon's characters are so richly real in my mind that their stories tend to just take flight. So  
  
without further ado... the conclussion.  
  
Epilogue   
  
The next day  
  
It was Giles that found them wrapped in each other's arms. Their limbs were tangled together so  
  
it seemed that they had melded into one. A soft smile of satisfaction was visible on the  
  
vampire's face. The Watcher smiled warmly as he set about to retrieve the remains from the  
  
spell. It had worked after all. He hadn't thought that it would.  
  
The Slayer, for her part, looked exhausted even in sleep. This girl had really surprised him. She  
  
had more mettle and more courage that he'd believed. And her loyalty to her mate was  
  
unwavering. She might be their savior after all.  
  
Spike stirred slightly and shifted the sleeping Buffy even closer to him. After a few moments he blinked at the  
  
indirect sunlight and yawned soundlessly while stretching his body like a cat. The clear blue eyes  
  
came to rest on the Watcher.  
  
"Good morning" he greeted him happily  
  
The watcher shook his head "Actually its past noon already. It seems like you had quite the  
  
night"  
  
The vampire grinned "And all thanks to you I suppose"  
  
"You suppose right but she took the bigger risk" he admitted indicating the sleeping Buffy  
  
Summers. "I advised her against it but she would not hear of it. It seems like she loves you  
  
more than she does herself"  
  
Spike looked down as his unconscious lover and his eyes misted over. His expression softened   
  
as he bent his head to give her a light kiss. "I love her too"  
  
"I have no doubts now. I did before but you two have gone to hell for each other. I know not of  
  
better proof of devotion and the fact that its between a Slayer and her prey... its just beyond  
  
words"  
  
The vampire did not reply and the Watcher saw it as his cue to leave them to their privacy.   
  
Buffy was awakening.  
  
Her muscles were all hurting and she was dead from exhaustion and strain but she did not care  
  
as her eyes set on the man she'd saved.  
  
His own eyes were free from the shadows that had encumbered him for so long. There was life  
  
to him now and she rebelled in the fact. Without words she greeted him and he did the same.   
  
Last night had more than strengthened their bond. It had added layers that they would spend  
  
their lifetimes exploring and building on.  
  
There really was one thing more to do to seal their union. It was time and he had no doubts. His  
  
gaze questioned hers. She was silent absorbing the enormity of what they were about to do.   
  
After a moment she smiled her acceptance.  
  
It would be their first marriage. Much later they would voice their vows before their friends but  
  
for now the union was much more rudimentary but no less sacred.  
  
His fangs pierced the yielding flesh of her neck in a gush of sweet blood. She closed her eyes  
  
and let the moment wash over her as he took her into him as she had done him. The physical  
  
world emulating what was in their hearts and in that one shared soul.  
  
At last it was done and the vampire licked the tiny wounds closed to scar. She would forever  
  
bear his mark on her body as he did hers in his heart. Spike knew that would follow her even in  
  
death because as long as she was with him it would be alright.  
  
***  
  
Unseen the vengeance demon looked on with a disgusted expression on her face. It had seemed  
  
like perfect doomed reality but now.  
  
What was it about them that they could always manage to create a heaven in a hell dimension? Find the dammed silver lining? Angrily she teleported away looking for another girl and another wish.  
  
The END. 


End file.
